My Soul to Take
by DarkMoonX
Summary: Sequel to IN TOO DEEP.A year and a half have passed since Link tore up the contract with Ghirahim.When Link and the villagers prepare for their Winter feast,a new arrival visits the event,only to shock both Zelda and Link with his proposal to stay and protect the village from an upcoming storm from the spirits of the underworld.At a cost, of course.GhirahimxLink.MxM SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Wow what a busy year for me! Well, you guys asked for it so I am making a sequel to "In Too Deep". I can't believe I'm doing it but I've given myself (and you guys) enough time without one. And if I don't make one now I won't make one later. Guess I'm just not done with their story yet! Hope you guys like this sequel, but as I am writing as I go right now and only have one chapter you may have to bear with me on time. I am very busy as of late and don't have as much time to write as I would like but I WILL finish this sequel! I already have a main plot in mind, just have to fill in the holes. And I'm not editing much after I write so any typos or grammar mistakes you see are a result of me not editing and are not intentional. Oh and sorry this chapter's so short. I promise the others will be longer. First chappies are always the hardest. Happy reading!

**Summary: **A year and a half have passed since Link tore up the contract with Ghirahim. While he's convinced himself to stay in the village on earth and protect Zelda, he still can't seem to bring himself to confess his love for her. When Link and the villagers prepare for their Winter feast, a new arrival visits the event, only to shock both Zelda and Link with his proposal to stay and protect the village from an upcoming storm from the spirits of the underworld. At a cost, of course.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A drop of blood escapes from my arm and falls into the pond. As I watch the rest of the red liquid run down my skin I think of him. It's a bit messed up, I suppose, but I don't know what to do about it. Zelda has noticed, too, and comforts me the best she can. It's a good feeling, to be cared for, but sometimes I can't help but want that old feeling back. The one only Ghirahim could give to me.

I purse my lips as I watch another drop of blood ripple the water and quickly wipe my arm and dagger before pulling down my sleeve and standing up. I look out over the water and the the small waterfall falling over the rocks. A year and a half. A whole year and a half and he hasn't stepped foot within Skyloft nor the village here on the land. At least, not that I've seen. There's been times where I could swear I have felt his presence near, that feeling of a watchful shadow lurking beneath the trees. Or perhaps it's just my broken heart, pumping too much hope into my head. I know I should just give up, let him go, but it's hard to when I see places like this pond, where memories were made just underneath the waterfall.

I take a deep breath and begin to turn around when something catches my eye. On the edge of the pond something is glistening in the sun. I bend down and examine it and my eyes widen when I find it's a small crystal. I pick it up and put it in the palm of my hand. It looks perfect, too perfect to be out here, but it's beautiful nonetheless. I wipe it off and put it in my pouch. It looks like something Zelda would love. Then I turn away from the site before me and make my way through the woods and back to the village.

I can't help but think about Ghirahim on my way back. About our time at the pond, that first time when a spark lit in me and I had begun to have hope that he would change. But that's all over now, I have a new life now. One that won't burden me with threats or abuse. One that is loving and kind and gentle. After that night, the night I tore up the contract and Ghirahim went his separate way, I went into a deep depression. So I came back down to the surface and Zelda told me I was experiencing heartache. I hadn't told her anything that had happened last year and she respected my silence. Each day was a struggle as I battled the thoughts and memories of him. I regretted tearing up the contract many times and even attempted to look for him at one point. But all of it was in vain and it was destroying me on the inside. Now only at times like tonight, when I feel lonely and down, do I go off alone and think of him.

But now it's all over. I don't stay much in Skyloft anymore and spend most of my time here on the surface. Zelda's father has gone with a group of men in search for land to build a kingdom while Zelda has remained here near the Sealed Grounds. While her father is gone I've promised to stay here and look after the village and protect Zelda from anyone who threatens us or endangers the princess. It keeps my mind off of things and it's also given me a chance to get closer to Zelda and win back the time I lost with her last year.

Tonight there is a feast for the upcoming season. The air down here gets cold just like it does in Skyloft and the past few years we've seen snow fall on the land all around. The leaves are turning yellow and orange and red now, so we know the cold season of Autumn is not far off. The village is a bustling one and holds at least fifty people now, some from Skyloft and others people of the land that decided to settle here with us. We've been gathering food and game for Winter and tonight is our Autumn festival. It's something we started in Skyloft to welcome the season and have carried down with us to the land here. We build a big bonfire and dance and sing and eat.

As I make my way into the village now I see the villagers preparing for the occasion by putting out pumpkins and food on their doorsteps. I've been told that it keeps wandering spirits from coming into their homes later tonight, because today marks the one day where spirits and demons can come from the underworld and into the world of the living. But I shake my head at that, because I know too well that demons can come and go as they please.

I cross over the village until I reach a house on a hill. There are two guards standing watch at the door and I nod at them before knocking on the door. They know who I am and I know them too well. A few seconds later the door opens and Zelda's face beams when she sees me.

"Hello, Link," she says.

I smile and nod my head. "Afternoon, Zelda. How are you today?"

"Well, thank-you.

She lets me into her house and I can already see that she's been busy washing various fruits and vegetables for the upcoming feast.

"You've been busy," I say.

"Well, the village has to flourish doesn't it?"

"Did these all come from your garden?"

"Yes, aren't they just lovely? Would you like to stay and eat with me while I take a break?"

"I would but," I start, trying to think of something to say. "I told the villagers I'd help with festival."

"Oh," she says, sounding a bit letdown. "I understand. Today is busy for everyone! Thank-you for stopping by, though."

"Of course, I'll see you tonight." I smile before heading for the door, then I stop in my tracks. "Oh, I almost forgot." I reach into my pouch hanging on my belt and pull out the crystal I found by the pond earlier. It's clear as glass and still shines even in the house. "I wanted to give this to you." I hold the crystal out in my hand.

"Oh Link!" she exclaims. "It's beautiful! I've never seen crystals around these parts, especially one carved like that. Where did you find it?"

Something in my gut feels strange when she says that and for a moment I almost close my hand and retrieve it back. "Just near the pond in the woods."

"It looks like one that someone lost." She suddenly smiles. "I'll cherish it forever!"

I manage a half smile as she picks it up and clasps it in her hand. I nod my head at her but she grabs me and hugs me. I wasn't expecting that so I hesitate in hugging her back. A few seconds pass before I clear my throat and pull away. "I have to get going, but I'll see you later," I say.

"Okay, Link, thank-you again.."

I smile before leaving and as soon as I shut the door, as soon as I am cut off from her, I get that strange feeling again. I think about the crystal, about what she said, _I've never seen crystals around these parts, especially one carved like that. _I make my way down the path and stop at the edge of the hill. Something black seems to float in my peripheral vision and I snap my head around to the edge of the woods. _It looks like one that someone lost._

I stand at the bottom of the hill alone but I feel like I'm suddenly being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews so far guys! I'm very happy to be making this fanfiction but like I said before, bear with me. I've just gotten into the groove of writing again and my life is super busy. I'm having to lose sleep in order to write this now :p but it's worth it. Because all of you deserve it! Also, in Skyward Sword Link is right handed but in most Zelda games not involving wii interaction he is left handed, so that's why I emphasized his left hand in this chapter. Just keeping up with tradition! Happy reading!

**Chapter 2**

The night air is cold and dry when the festival begins. The townsfolk have gathered in the square and have built a huge bonfire. Many of them are sitting around it, roasting meat and candies on sticks, while others dance with tambourines. Straw scarecrows sit around the edge of the town, ready to be lit as the night wanes on. This will be the second time I'll be participating in the festival, or rather just watching it go on. The people of this town are superstitious this time of year, they believe spirits of the other world - the underworld - or whatever it is, come out to raid their families and houses. But I know better. I've practically conversed with the other side, let it penetrate me. We are never alone, not tonight and not any other time of the year.

I stay in the shadows of the houses when the festival begins. I smile and clap, of course, happy that the people of this town and their traditions are flourishing, but I don't like to engage. I've never been one to dance, nor have I been much of a talker. I'd rather observe from a distance. Several children run by me, many of them little girls with vines from the forest tied in a band in their hair. It makes me smile, that the people down here have made a life here and are producing life.

Then I see Zelda, and my heart seems to stop for a moment. She is wearing a simple white dress and suddenly I think of that day, only a few years ago now, when we stood above the Sealed Grounds, after Demise had been sealed away. We're both older now and perhaps a little wiser, though Zelda will always be more wise than myself. I can't help but smile a little at seeing how beautiful she is. That I won't deny. But then something twists in my gut and the smile fades. The feeling travels to my chest, where it begins to make my heart ache. I suddenly feel cold inside, as the music and commotion of the festival seems to drown out and sound like muffled voices and laughter. I close my eyes just so I can picture those eyes glaring at me with hatred, so I can see those hands bruising me. And then, I just want to draw into the shadows and die there. Because..

"Hello, Link!"

My eyes fly open and suddenly the sounds of the festival are clear in my ears. I look over to see Zelda smiling at me. "Zelda," I say, then I smile at her, because she looks radiant.

"Are you enjoying the festival?"

"Well, you know it's not really my thing, but it is nice."

"Of course, which is why you should dance with me."

My heart begins to race but I'm not sure if it's because she's asked me to dance with her or because I just don't want to. "Well, uh," I mumble. "I don't know."

"Come on, Link, I think this would help you." She places a hand on my shoulder and looks at me with concern.

I sigh and give in at that. I can't say no to that face, mainly because I know she still pities me for the depressing time I gave her after Ghirahim's departure from me. And what a fool I was, slumbering in my house for days and nights on end, too upset to venture out. Until..

I take her hand and let her lead me to where the others are dancing. I'm no dancer by any means but I try and follow her moves as best I can. Luckily, she keeps it hands off and dances more independently rather than with me. I mainly just clap my hands in routine with her moves. Then I do something I haven't heard myself do in a long time. I laugh. Zelda is so taken back by this that she laughs too and grabs my hands.

We dance like this for a while and eventually grab hands with the other villagers and skip around the fire. I can't help but feel a little happy in doing this and without thinking I squeeze Zelda's hand tightly. She looks back at me and smiles.

That's when I notice it.

It's bouncing off her chest, the crystal I gave her. Somehow she managed to tie a necklace around it to make it a charm. But for some reason this makes me frown. Because now, I don't know why, but I feel like I'm suddenly being watched again, like earlier today when I left Zelda's house. I look around the village, at the darkness at the line of trees surrounding. My stomach feels uneasy now and my chest unsettled.

Finally, when we stop our charade around the village, I sit with Zelda on a bench around the fire. I look at her, then the crystal, then back up at her. "How did you manage to make that a charm?" I ask her simply.

She looks down at her chest and touches the crystal. "Oh this? There was a hole already in it. I found it while washing it off."

I gasp softly and look away. _It couldn't be,_ I think to myself. I avert my eyes to the line of trees again in the distance just beyond the village. The darkness is moving against the heat of the fire, but I sense an actual movement from within.

"Link? Are you alright?"

"Yes," I hesitate. "My head just hurts."

"Shall I get you some herbs?"

"No, no. I'll be fine." I grab her hand and smile at her. When I realize what I've done, I quickly redraw my hand away and cough. "I think I'll just have some hot tea," I say and stand up. I nod my head and make my way toward the tea seller just within the square.

I need to think and something hot always seems to soothe my mind. I can't believe the things I've done tonight, dancing and holding Zelda's hand, then constantly looking at the forest, as if he is watching. I shake my head but my eyes go back to the trees. I even go so far as to venture away from the festival and down the main path, which travels into the woods. No one is out this far tonight. Only a few cats and dogs lingering by. Everyone is at the festival so the only light this far down is coming from the lanterns hanging outside peoples' houses. I walk to the edge of the village, right where the last house is, and look out at the trees.

This village is within a clearing in the forest, like the sealed grounds. Forest surrounds it on all sides, so all the houses are kept within the clearing, though there are a few houses within the forest. But those are mainly lumberers and others who were here before. But the presence I feel isn't people living in the forest. No, what I feel isn't human. What's strange is, the more I observe the trees, the more alien this presence feels to me. It can't be _him. _I know his presence all too well but this I can't understand.

A breeze begins to blow. It's the first I've felt all day. I look back over my shoulder at the festival going on far down the path. Something is coming.

* * *

When I get back to the festival the villagers are quiet and all looking at something near the bonfire. As I step closer I see they are all staring at Zelda, whom is playing her harp and singing in that soft voice of hers. Everyone is mesmerized by her and, I have to admit, I can't help but smile when I hear her sing. I hold my cup in one hand and cross my right arm over my chest.

The breeze seems settled here, but I can't help but look up at the sky and notice the dark clouds overhead. The air still feels dry but I can smell rain in the breeze. It's as I'm looking around that I notice someone sitting beyond the fire. A stranger in dark robes, sitting slumped on one of the logs. A hood is hiding their face so I can't see anything, but a hint of white hair is spilling out at the top. My eyes widen and my heart seems to leap. I'm so startled that I drop my tea and the cup shatters on the ground.

Several people look at me but it takes me a moment to register what has just happened. While Zelda continues playing her harp I clean up the mess and make my way around the outside of the bonfire, my eyes glued to the robed stranger the whole time. I had suspected something was coming but the presence from this person is different. It feels familiar. I get the feeling that Zelda senses it too, because she looks up at me from her harp just as she draws her song to a close. Everyone claps, Zelda curtsies, then everyone goes back to the festivities.

I stay where I am and put my right hand on the hilt of my sword and the other in my pocket. I watch as the robed stranger stands and makes his way to Zelda. A look by her cautions me to steady my hand, that everything is alright. I ease back but narrow my eyes as I see her converse with the stranger. My heart is pumping hot blood through my veins. It has to be him. I _know _it's him. What I don't understand, however, is why he's here. Him being around Zelda at all is a threat, always. I know he won't hesitate to kill her and I'll be the one to hesitate to kill him. But I have a strict duty to protect the princess.

When I see Zelda gasp and her face turn white from finding out who it is, I know it's my turn to act. I pull my face into a snarl and, with my left hand now on my hilt, ready to take it out, I storm across the way and in between the stranger and Zelda.

"What quarrel do you have with the princess?" I hiss.

I hear a snicker from beneath the hood. "Why, my hero, my quarrel isn't with her."

I try to act surprised but I fail miserably. Instead of letting out a gasp I let out a growl. "Ghirahim," I seethe.

"In the flesh." He lifts his face and I can see him now in the light of the bonfire, can see the brown of his eyes once again.

I furrow my brows but inside I'm aching. I have to think quickly, because Zelda doesn't know about our time together. She doesn't even know that I know he's still alive. "How are you here?"

He smiles crookedly down at me. "You puny human. You're always so naïve aren't you? What's so wrong with dropping in on some old friends?"

"We are _not _friends."

"Oh, Link, that hurts. Really, it _does._" He stares down at me with hard eyes and I draw back. I put an arm out, shielding Zelda from him. Then I realize the music has stopped and everyone is looking at us, at what's going on. Then I realize that I've drawn my sword. That's what they had all reacted to, the sound of steel leaving its captivity.

Ghirahim rolls his eyes. "Oh, come on, I don't want to fight you."

"Then why are you here?" I ask.

He looks around at the people staring and sighs. "My, did you really have to go and draw an audience? Heh, well fine, it's better that they all hear for themselves."

"Hear what?"

He takes his hood off and steps up on one of the logs surrounding the fire. "People of Nabor, I am the demon lord Ghirahim."

Many people gasp at hearing that and a few soldiers step forward but I caution them to stay where they are.

"Listen well to what I have to say," he continues. "I bring you no harm but instead a message. A message from my master, Demise. A storm is coming, one that many of you imbeciles here think you can ward away with a couple of straw scarecrows and retched pumpkins. It's rather pitiful if I may say so. Then again, you are only human."

"What are you talking about?" I hiss at him. "You're scaring these people."

He smiles down at me and winks. "Don't worry, your storm is coming soon enough, _hero_."

I frown and grit my teeth at that. "What are you up to?" I mutter.

He only snickers softly before continuing his speech. "I'm well aware of how weak you humans are against a tirade of angry spirits, that's why I've decided to help you."

Gasps arise from the crowd and one even escapes my lips.

"Help us with what, demon lord Ghirahim?" says a new voice. One I know too well. I look beside me to see Zelda poised and her face determined.

"Well, _princess_, I'm so honored that you'd speak to me with such respect."

"Tell us or leave," she continues.

He smiles at that crosses his arms. "Very well. I will help keep the spirits away."

"Why would you do this?" she asks.

"Because I have some unfinished business here. Any more questions?"

"Yes. One. Why are the spirits being released?"

"They found a way out and it's only going to get worse. You think only this one day out of the whole year marks an opening from their world to yours? Heh, you couldn't be more wrong."

"What should we do then?"

"Take down the tacky scarecrows for starters."

Zelda crosses her arms, not amused. "The traditions of this village may be silly to you, but they certainly aren't tacky to us."

"Heh, I do like a feisty woman," Ghirahim chimes in. "Then again you're not really my type. I prefer the..darker haired types." He cuts his eyes at me for a split second then looks back at Zelda again. "There is nothing you humans can do alone to save this village. It will be destroyed without my help."

"When should we expect this storm?" Zelda asks.

"In about three months, on the day of the approaching eclipse, which is why I'm willing to reside here until the day comes. They will storm the village by force, looking for human bodies to inhabit."

"I have a question," I cut in. "How do we know you're not lying?"

He smiles crookedly at me. "Because the princess can sense that I'm telling the truth. Isn't that right, Princess _Zelda_?"

She looks at me and nods at me with her head. "It's true," she says, then turns to the villagers. "He is telling the truth. We have no choice but to let him stay and help us, for now. I advise everyone return to their homes for the rest of the night. We will hold a meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"You can't be serious," I mutter.

"Link, this is a good chance for us to reconcile our differences. We'll talk later."

I look away from her and back over to Ghirahim, whom steps down from the log, even though he still towers over us both. Everyone else in the village is now withdrawing from the scene and going back to their houses. Some of the village's guards are now surrounding us, which seems to make Ghirahim feel a bit threatened.

"You've made your point with the security," Ghirahim says to us. "Now where can we speak in private?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so where have I been? Busy and tired. Also, in a rut with this story. When I hit a point where I don't like what I've written, I let it bother me until I fix it, and when I say I let it bother me, I mean I stop writing. So finally, I decided to go back and rewrite some of the plot. I was really hating the way it was playing out. Now that I've fixed it, I love it. I've only rewritten chapter 3 and am going to rewrite the rest so that's why chapters 4-6 are gone. I feel I rushed some things and the plot now is way better. Okay, so, sorry about the delay guys. I did not forget about you all!**

**Chapter 3**

Everyone's voices are all muffled as I stand just outside the door of the central room of the town's justice building. Meetings are held here about what decisions will be made for the town and its people. I usually don't take part in these meetings but Zelda has asked me to come and, either way, I feel I have a right to know what Ghirahim is really doing here. I _know _he's plotting something sinister. It isn't in his blood to do nice things for others. I almost crack a laugh standing there looking at the door. He's on the other side, waiting for us. The soldiers behind me are bickering away about what they should do since Gaepora is absent from the village. The main loud mouth is Groose – he came down from Skyloft to the village after Zelda's father had departed to be commander over the soldiers. And he is a good soldier, I'll give him that, but he puts causes more arguments than anyone else here.

"This demon guy is the same one who tried to kill you, Zelda," Groose says. "So what is he doing here?"

"What, you mean this is the same guy that tried to raise Demise?" comes another soldier's voice.

"Huh? What's he doing here?"

"What does he want?"

"Should I send word to the Gaepora, Zelda?"

I roll my eyes up towards the ceiling but keep out of the conversation, until Zelda intervenes with a harsh sigh. "Gentlemen, please," she says sternly. "We haven't much time to act. It is late in the night and I know you all have unanswered questions, but trust me when I say I know what to do. I will act in place of my father."

"But Zelda," Groose cuts in. "What would Gaepora do?"

"Just leave it to me, Groose. Lord Ghirahim isn't the threat right now. I've known about the coming storm of spirits for a while now."

I let out a gasp and turn around. Her eyes meet mine and my face falls. She looks at me with regret, as if she knows that I'm questioning why she didn't tell any of us about this, or at least me.

"We've wasted enough time, gentlemen," she says. "Groose, Link, come with me. The rest of you, wait here."

She walks past me and opens the door, then makes her way inside. Groose follows suit and gives me a look as he makes his way past me and I instantly know he's trying to tell me to be on alert. I understand and nod at him, then I make my way inside and close the doors behind me.

The room isn't very big and a round table sits in the middle. Ten chairs surround it but only Ghirahim is seated, his right foot propped up on his leg and left elbow on the table. His fingers are drumming the wood as he looks at us.

"So glad you and your two goons decided to join me, Zelda," he starts. "Do you always leave your guests to wait this long?"

Zelda looks at us before saying, "Take a seat, gentlemen."

Groose takes his seat immediately but I'm hesitant at first, mainly because now Ghirahim's eyes are on me, waiting for me to sit. And almost out of sheer habit I obey the look in his eyes and sit down like an obedient dog. Once I'm seated in my chair I look down at the table and away from him.

Zelda, sitting directly opposite of Ghirahim, straightens in her seat and clasps her hands together on the table. "I understand, lord Ghirahim, that your offer to help protect this village would prove most valuable to us. Being an incarnation of the goddess Hylia, I possess the wisdom to know when certain dangers approach us. I can sense a trembling within the earth and, from my knowledge and research, I have found a very similar prophecy about the day you spoke of. On the day of the eclipse."

Ghirahim smiles at her. "How very wise you are indeed. I must admit I'm rather taken aback. And here I thought you were just another mannequin wanting to play house."

"I have a strict duty to protect my father's people and this land. I will do so even if it means going against what others deem a moral code."

"So siding with a demon is breaking humanity's moral code," he says.

"We aren't siding with you. We only need your protection."

"Why, of course."

"What I can't seem to understand is _why _you're willing to help us, or _why _you're back here. I thought Link defeated-"

"_NO_," he says, rather harshly. It makes Groose stiffen, ready to draw his sword. "I was not defeated. Like my master, Demise, it's going to take a lot more than butter knife and a pipsqueak to get rid of me." He makes a noise in his throat, as if he's annoyed. "You can lower your sword, _Goose_. I have no intention of harming her."

Groose begins to say something back against Ghirahim's mockery but instead crosses his arms against his chest and narrows his eyes.

"That _butter knife,_" Zelda intervenes, "Is what stripped you of your power. You're not as strong as you used to be, and that I can sense."

Ghirahim frowns at that and my stomach wrenches.

"You were the sword of Demise, the one you almost killed me for. And yet, now, you are nothing more than a demon wandering in this world, alone. You might as well be human."

"I still possess power," he smirks. "Of course my body craves food and water, just like yours, but I don't have to have it. But if I want to keep up this remarkable body I have to keep it healthy."

Groose makes a noise in his throat, which makes Ghirahim frown and eye him dangerously.

"That's beside the point. You are no longer bound to your master and therefore you can't bring him back, which leads me to believe that you need a new way to make yourself powerful. And that's control."

"What can I say, I just love whipping a dog into submission." He cuts his eyes at me but I look away.

"Furthermore, if you tried to do anything, such as take advantage of this village and use it to bring your master back, your plan would backfire. Because I will be observing everything until that day approaches."

"What ever happened to trust? Isn't that something you humans squabble over?"

"Trust must be earned. That's how it works. Link," she says.

Ghirahim suddenly smiles. "You're absolutely right. In fact, that brings me to my proposal."

"Proposal?" Zelda looks confused now.

"Yes. I never said I would protect this village for free."

The room falls silent at that as we both wait for Zelda to speak.

"What is it that you want?" she asks, slowly.

Ghirahim smiles crookedly at her and cocks his head. "I want a soul."

A chill runs up my spine. A pit in my stomach seems to grow more hollow at hearing hims say that, and I can't help but blurt out the one thing that comes to my mind, "Who's soul?"

Ghirahim cuts his eyes at me. "Hers," he says, and I can barely catch a twitch of his nose when he says it. "Or yours."

And there it is. I know the reason Ghirahim is here. For my soul. He toyed with me by signing the contract and by signing it he had ownership to my soul. But now that it's gone, he no longer owns me and he can't stand it. Still, if that's the reason behind all this, then why did he leave for so long?

"You're blackmailing us?" Zelda's voice perks up.

"A demon never works for free. One of you hands me your soul, this village is exempt from danger."

"He's lying," I sneer.

Ghirahim looks at me curiously, and I grit my teeth when he smiles at me. "Of course you would know nothing about this, because Zelda has decided to withhold information from you. She knows I'm not lying. Don't you?"

"Zelda?" Groose asks. "Is it true?"

Groose and I both look at her and she takes a deep breath before saying, "Yes, what he says is true. I wanted to tell you both before, but felt Link would become too defensive if I told him about working with a demon for what I've foreseen in a dream. If we don't take him up on his offer, the villagers will not survive."

"If it was any other demon I'd warm up to the idea," Groose says.

"Link?" Zelda looks at me, waiting for me to answer.

"He didn't try to kill me to raise his master. He tried to kill you," I respond.

"Yes, but the goddess within me promotes peace and forgiveness, therefore I must forget the past."

"How could you forgive someone like him? He's just looking for someone to take advantage of."

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you, Link. From the way you're reacting now, your anger is overcoming any rational thought."

I'm taken aback by this, but I'm also a little nerved that Zelda thinks she knows how I would react. My anger is coming from something she knows nothing about. If she only knew how I signed that contract to save her, how I kept Ghirahim busy instead of finding a way to raise Demise again, how I admitted I had fallen in love with a demon and tried to win his own heart, but in the end failed and realized I was a pawn and nothing more. So as a result I tore up the contract with a small hope that Ghirahim would return to me without wanting my body. If only she knew how much I had given to him already..and now he wants my soul. And _that_, that is the final straw.

Ghirahim suddenly sighs very loudly. "Well, I hate to break up this one-sided discussion, but we really don't have all day. Which one of you is giving up their soul?"

"I will," I say before Zelda has a chance to. "I won't let Zelda give in to this."

"No, Link. I won't allow it. It's my responsibility to protect this village."

"And it's my responsibility to protect you." I look at her, long and hard, and for a moment I'm hoping none of this is real. All I see is her blue eyes, starting sadly back at me. But behind that saddened expression is a smile, a smile only for me. One that doesn't require words for me to know she's considering my offer as well.

"Can we get this over with? I'm losing patience," Ghirahim growls.

Zelda tears her eyes away from me and looks up at Ghirahim. "We will hand you over a soul in exchange," she says. "But not yet. Not until the day of the eclipse. That'll give us enough time to decide who will give their soul to you. And also, that we we'll know you'll hold up your end of the bargain."

Ghirahim smirks at first, but then he chuckles. "Have it your way then. In three months, I own one of your souls, so savor what little time you have left of your freedom."

"Groose?" Zelda starts. "Your say on this?"

"I don't trust him," he says. "He tried to kill you. But I'll keep a watchful eye on him." He throws a closed fist against his open palm.

"Link?" she looks at me now.

"I agree with what you've decided."

"Then it's settled," Zelda finally says. "Demon Lord Ghirahim, I accept your request to help this village during the eclipse in spring in exchange for one of our souls. Until then, though, I would appreciate it if you kept your distance from my people."

"Surely you wouldn't keep me out in the cold now?"

"No, but I also don't want the villagers scared. Trust must be earned. All our houses are full but the Inn has plenty of rooms available. But until then I think it's best you stay away from the villagers until tomorrow morning. They're scared and confused enough as it is."

"Surely you wouldn't leave me out in the cold to freeze."

"I doubt it would affect your cold blood," I say. He glares at me, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Link, please," Zelda says, then she turns back to Ghirahim. "I won't let the past get in the way of the present or future. But, all things considered, I feel it unwise to let you stay with any of us."

"Fair enough. I'm sure I'll find somewhere to sleep for the night." He cuts his eyes at me at that, and that pit in my stomach seems to grow more and more hollow at his dark glare.

* * *

"Link, are you sure you're okay with this?" Zelda asks as I walk her back to her house.

_She has no idea_, I think. "It's fine. His childish tactics are annoying, and it's clear he's only using us to get a bargain, but at least the village will be protected." What I don't tell her is how he's using his bargain to get _my _soul, but she doesn't need to know.

"But you're the one that had to fight him before. I can't imagine you giving up your soul to your enemy."

"He's your enemy too, Zelda. A besides, I won against him," I say. Then I shake my head. "Perhaps there's another way around this. Perhaps I can fight the spirits."

"No, Link. This is different. I've had the dreams, read ancient scrolls. There's no fighting these things alone." She looks at me and attempts a smile. "Thank-you for walking me home. I know this must be hard for you, but do try and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She squeezes my hand before making her way inside.

I sigh before making my way back to my house, on the other side of the village. It's more towards the eastern side of the village and a bit spaced out. I don't like a lot of visitors but tonight I know I'll have to make an exception. Because I know Ghirahim is going to invade on my personal space. And sure enough, when I get to my house and inside, there he is already, lounging on my chair. I shut the door rather loudly and stare at him as I make my way to the kitchen for a cup of water.

"Well hello there, darling, I was wondering when you'd be home."

I clench my teeth at hearing him speak. What I can't figure out is if I'm forcing myself to be angry or if I really am angry. I ignore him anyway and take a few fast gulps of water. Then I hear the creak of a chair and feel his looming presence behind me.

"Why the sad face? Hard day?"

"I know you better than anyone else here, so why don't you drop the act and tell me what you're really up to."

"Like I told you, I'm here to protect your little village."

"For my soul."

"Well, preferably yours, yes, but if Zelda offers me hers I have no choice but to take it," he says and suddenly turns me around.

Now that I'm facing him and looking at him directly, I can see he still looks the same. Perhaps slightly different hair, it's a bit darker now instead of white, but overall he looks the same. Though his arms do look a bit buffer and his jaw suddenly looks defined. I also notice that, while he's tall, I've grown a bit and now come to his neck.

"Like what you see?" he asks, which makes me turn red and look away.

I ignore him and maneuver around him to the fireplace, where I poke at the fire with a rod to keep it going.

"Well I must admit it's pretty amazing what a year and a half can do to one's height. Why don't you let me see what other parts of you have grown," he snickers.

I put down the rod and give him a look. "Please, that's the last thing on my mind right now."

"I doubt that."

Doubt, yes. I hate that my heart is burning with every word he says and my body is aching to feel him. But I also hate that he's in my house and plotting something I have little knowledge of. Even Zelda knows more than me. Still..doubt is strong tonight. I doubt I can go the rest of the night without responding to him in some way. That's just how things work with us. He's all I can ever think about, every day. And I've been dreaming of him ever since we departed over a year ago. In one sense I want to tell him I'm glad he's back, that I still love him, but another part of me is saying no. I have to think of Zelda instead.

"So then you really have nothing to say after a year and a half?" he asks. "I find that hard to believe. I'm sure your brain is just bursting with questions and your heart..oh, I'm sure it's just bursting with love."

In my anger I turn around and glare at him. "Don't patronize me. Of course I have questions, but it's not like you'll answer any of them. All you ever give are vague answers and lies."

"Now that's not true now, and you know it."

"Zelda may be able to think she can earn your trust, but not me. I trusted you too many times and look where that got me."

"Yes, look where that got you. Right where you wanted to be all along, with Zelda. And I'm sure that by now the two of you are getting ready to settle down." There's a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"It isn't like that," I say.

"Oh, it isn't? Then I suppose I'll pretend I saw you laughing and dancing with her. Or holding her hand or looking at her fondly." He makes his way to the hearth and pokes at the fire.

The way things are going with us aren't good. I need to use a different approach, one that isn't so bitter. But then again, why _am_ I so bitter at him? Because of what he's proposing for the village or because..he left and never returned? Right now the best thing to do is put both out of my mind and just talk to him. I can get past his mockery and snide remarks. Besides that he seems to be in a rather good mood. All I need to do is just humor him.

"Ghirahim," I say, my voice softer than it was. He stops what he's doing at the hearth but doesn't turn around. "I just need to ask one thing." There's a pause as he waits for me to go on so I say, "Can you promise me you will keep your word on protecting this village from the spirits, from the other demons? And can you promise you won't try to resurrect Demise in any kind of plan you-"

"That's two things."

"Are you really going to act like that?"

He smiles crookedly. "Of course I'll protect his village, as I said, and I promise you that Demise isn't even in my field of vision. All I ask is for something I've been wanting more than even my master's revival."

"My soul," I say, swallowing.

He moves away from the hearth and makes his way to me. My heart leaps as he draws closer and nearly stops when he puts a hand on my face. I flinch at first, afraid of what this touch might bring. I was just starting to get over Ghirahim, and now he does this. It's too much.

"You will give it to me, won't you?"

"I guess we'll see in three months."

He rolls his eyes. "You won't let Zelda give hers. I know you."

"Zelda shouldn't even be a choice, and you're right, I won't allow you to take her soul. Instead, I'll find another way around fighting the spirits off. There has to be a way."

He suddenly laughs out loud at that. "What is it with you and your stubborn will to have things your way? I have to say, I find such determination very..attractive." He touches my face but I snap my head away.

"You're welcome to stay here tonight, but don't expect me to invite you to my bed. Goodnight." I give one final look at him before turning away and making my way toward my room.

"I suppose I'll just take this hard bench in the corner to sleep on," he calls after me.

I close the door behind me, ignoring him. I lock it quickly then sit on my bed and stare at it. My heart is still aching and my mind is full of confusion. Ghirahim wants my soul for his own. He wants to own me, which means I would always be bound to him. But what would that mean in the long run? I would be with him forever? For eternity? If that's the case then I would never have to worry about wallowing in sorrow wondering if he'll ever return to me again. The year and a half without him was long enough and to be honest, I never got over him. And since he's back now, I don't know if I can deal with him going away again. I don't know if I can deal with him coming and going whenever he pleases, just showing up at my doorstep at random.

But then there's Zelda to consider. I wanted to try and at least attempt a life with her. Because I know she wanted it and I felt like maybe it should happen. But at the same time I don't feel like it's supposed to happen. Unlike with Ghirahim, I don't feel our fates should be intertwined so closely. At least, not enough for me to marry her. I also don't want to hurt her, because of things like this, because of my past, because she can do way better than me.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Three months. Three months to figure out whether I should give my soul to a demon so he can save the village or three months to figure out a way to do it myself. What's worse is that I don't know if he's lying or not. He won't save the village unless I give him my soul, but if I do, then he could turn on everyone and laugh in all our faces and save no one.

That could be the case, but something in Zelda's voice earlier tells me he isn't lying. Mainly because she said it was true. But it's more than that. I feel like, for once, he really isn't plotting something just for his own gain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's raining when I wake the next morning. It's also cold and my body is shivering uncontrollably. A pang suddenly hits me in my gut as it dawns on me that I left Ghirahim in the other room without getting him any blankets. He may be a demon but I've heard his heart beat before.

I groan when I sit up and stand to my feet. The cold is making my bones hurt and I can see my breath in the room. I shouldn't have closed the door last night – I cut off the heat from the fire in the other room. Ghirahim was probably warmer than I was. I grab a blanket and wrap it around myself before heading out of the room. The fire is going strong and I smell bacon in the room. Ghirahim is sitting in a chair, reading what looks like one of my books, when he looks up at me.

"Morning, sunshine," he says. "Did you sleep well?"

I roll my eyes and head straight for the fire. "Not really," I answer. "How did you fare?"

"I was fine after I rummaged around the house for something to cover up with."

"Sorry," I mumble, my body still shivering like crazy. I warm my hands with my breath as stand as close to the fire as I can.

"You're not a very good host, so I brought it upon myself to do everything. Breakfast is on the counter."

I look behind me at the kitchen and my catch sight of the plate of bacon sitting there on the counter top. I look back at him and narrow my eyes. "You sure are being nice," I say.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's because you've never done this before. At least not yourself." I think of Sal for a moment and how he had made food for me at Ghirahim's mansion.

"You haven't given me a chance."

I look away from him and back at the fire and sigh. "Yeah right, you're only doing this so I'll cozy up to you and give you my soul," I mumble.

I hear the chair scrape against the floor at that and suddenly he's right next to me, standing tall and glaring down at me. He moves his face close to mine and whispers, "Would it really be so bad, me having it?"

"I can't think of anything possibly worse."

"You wouldn't have said that over a year ago."

"I've changed," I say, looking over at him, my eyes angry now.

He suddenly smiles and crosses his arms against his chest. "I don't think you have. I think you're scared."

I make a face. "Scared of what?"

"Perhaps of the consequences of doing something so.._bold_. Perhaps of losing Zelda to the likes of me."

"I was..going to try and start a life with her. So why would I give you my soul?"

"Because you don't want to settle with her."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know you've been beating yourself up ever since you tore up that contract."

I purse my lips and look away. "Leave me alone," I mutter, angry at how true his words are.

"I wish I could but," he pauses and I suddenly feel his hands on me. They're ice cold against my still shivering skin and it makes me jump. He turns me around to face him and lifts my chin with his finger. "I told you before we're bound by a thread of fate. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

I jerk my face away from his fingers and struggle to get out of his grip, but I obviously like his touch too much because I don't actually move away. "You only want my body, that's it."

"That's not entirely true. I do want that, and your soul. But it's more than that."

"I said leave me alone."

He moves in closer and touches the back of my head, then he embraces me in his arms and I do something very stupid. I let him. I'm so hurt from him finally coming back to me for a selfish reason but I can't help but want his touch. This is what I've wanted for over a year now and just the embrace alone is like a breath of fresh air. I close my eyes and let my head rest against his shoulder, but I'm too stubborn to actually hug him back. Instead I inhale the smell of him into my nostrils and let his arms warm my shivering body. I want desperately to hold him back but can't help but think of him wanting to own me again and that turns me off of what he's doing, because I know that now he's still just trying to play nice on purpose.

I suddenly push him away. "I was trying to get over you. I told you to leave me alone, so do me a favor and find somewhere else to stay tonight. And while you're at it, stop playing nice just to get me to give into you." I move away from the hearth, away from him, and back into the other room to get dressed. It may be raining ice outside but I have to get away from him.

* * *

I make my way into the freezing, icy rain to Zelda's house, where I find the atmosphere less tense. It's also warm as I make my way inside. Zelda welcomes me warmly and offers me some hot milk with chocolate, a delicacy we discovered from others of this land.

"How are you this morning, Link?" Zelda asks.

"I'm well, Zelda. Have you let the villagers know yet about your decision?" I can't help but ask, I'm eager to know how the villagers will respond.

"No, I'm holding a meeting soon in the square. Would you like to walk with me there?"

"Yes, but before we go, I have to ask you something." I put my cup down and she nods at me to go on. "How do you know Ghirahim won't stab us in the back? I understand you dreamed of the day of the eclipse, when the spirits would come, but you didn't know Ghirahim would be the one to offer his protection. And surely you didn't know he would bargain for one of our souls."

"I knew someone would come, but I didn't know it would be him. So yes, it was a surprise, but there was nothing else I could do."

"But there has to be another way. Zelda, I can find another way."

"There is no other way, Link, and I don't you to put yourself in danger trying to find away around it. Ghirahim is very dangerous and we can't trust a lot of what he says, but we have to trust him on this. Even if there is another way, you don't think Ghirahim would stop you?"

Yes, I know for a fact that he would. But he wouldn't hurt me. No, he would hurt Zelda instead, and blackmail me with her. I nod my head and attempt a smile. "I understand. I'll let it go." For now.

"Thank-you," she smiles, then puts her cloak and scarf on to head to the square.

I'm a bit flustered, but I never get angry at Zelda, so I follow her to the meeting and stand beside her, my sword close by.

* * *

I don't see Ghirahim until later that evening. He never showed at the meeting, which was probably a good thing. I wanted to stay and talk with Zelda but she told me we would talk tomorrow. She also said she had arranged for Ghirahim to stay at the village's Inn, but when I get back to my house, he's still there, making himself at home in my kitchen,

"Alright," I say to him, leaving my door half open. "You've overstayed your welcome. Leave."

He glares at me and frowns and I instantly know I've caught him in a bad mood, which isn't good. "And go where?"

"Zelda has set up a room for you in the Inn, or you can go home."

He gives a laugh and takes a pan in his hand. In it are some eggs, waiting to be scrambled, and some sausage. "No thanks, I'll just stay here."

"Hey," I snap. "You can't just stay here all day and eat my food. I didn't agree to this."

"Yes, you did. You just don't know it yet."

I grit my teeth at that, at the way he's just making himself at home, making food over _my_ fire and eating everything in _my_ house. I purse my lips, determined to stand up for myself now. He doesn't own me anymore. Not yet, anyway, and if I find away around this, he won't at all. I come up next to him and grab the pan out of his hand just as he's putting it over the fire. "I said leave."

I think he's a bit surprised at my assertiveness because he raises a brow but he reacts with, "Well, you really have grown some _nerve_. What happened to the submissive, obedient dog?"

"He realized he was being taken advantage of."

"And to think for a minute I thought you out of all people would be happy about my arrival. Would maybe welcome me into your house and use this time we have together to play with your favorite demon."

"You're using me yet again to gain something you want. You're endangering Zelda and the whole village for yourself."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are!" I yell and throw the pan across the room. Its contents splatter on the wall and floor and the room is suddenly silent. I stand with my fists clenched beside him, seething hard. I feel him look at me and I dare to look up at him, my cheek bones twitching with anger.

"Looks like you've spent some time alone, hero," Ghirahim says softly. "You've finally taken control of your life. Very well, then. I'll go, but I won't pretend that your little outburst didn't stir me up inside. I'd very much like to take your body tonight, but I can see your irrational mind is in the way. Even though that would be a bonus."

I close my eyes at that. I hate that, if the situation of blackmail wasn't going on right now, I would let him take me right now. And I can't fight that urge. I don't think I will ever be able to. "I'm coming close to hitting you next, so just go."

"Please do, I enjoy playing it rough."

I clench my fists even tighter at that but I turn around instead of lashing out at him, because I know it's what he wants. He _wants _me to hit him, and I know if I do I'll get hit back and then some. "Leave!" I yell, waiting for him to go, wanting him to go. But my heart aches, because it wants him to stay.

I let a few seconds pass in the silence before I slowly open my eyes. I let out a breath of air I hadn't realized I was holding in and blow it out. When I look around the room and see he's gone now, I lean against the hearth. I look down at the fire and put a hand to my head. My heart is still aching and I suddenly feel alone.

* * *

I don't get much sleep that night, because my mind is completely on him. I toss and turn in my bed, tangle my arms in the sheets and smell them as if he's there. Him leaving for a year and a half tore me up inside, and seeing him now after all that time is tearing me up even more. Yet I know it would be wrong to give into what we both want, because he's only using me and hurting everyone else. Eventually, though, if I don't find another way, I'll have to give in and that alone makes my heart skip a beat. I don't want to be hurt again but I also don't want the village to suffer, or Zelda either.

But I can't resist Ghirahim, no matter how much he's hurt me. Yes, I'm angry with him, but I'm also very attracted to him and also, I can't deny that I still love him. It pains me to reject him and I even regret getting angry at him earlier and telling him to leave. Now, I wish he were here with me, in my bed. I think of Zelda for a moment, to get my mind off him, but I can't and I end up thinking about him again. About how a year and a half is too long to go without seeing or feeling or even talking to him. I bite at my lip, trying to rid my thoughts of him, but it's no use.

I moan into my pillow just thinking about him and turn over onto my back. I pull my shirt up and quickly slide my hand down my trousers. My breathing picks up as I work my erect manhood and soon I'm arching my back up off the bed. "Ghirahim," I say softly into the air, still working myself. "Ghirahim, please, I want you here."

I don't know what I expected, perhaps maybe for him to come to me. But he never appears and I end up going it alone. Thinking about him with me, I spill myself and my breathing slows down. I run a hand through my hair and close my eyes, and finally fall asleep that way.

* * *

The next morning, at the first glint of light outside, I go looking for Ghirahim. No matter the situation at hand at the moment, I can't go through another night like I did last night, so I have no choice but to find him and bring him back home with me. So I end up going to the only place I know of that he'll be at around here. The waterfall.

It's freezing, of course, and the sky is a cloudless deep blue at the moment. The first rays of the sun are just beginning to spill across the sky so I trek on faster through the trees since now it's easier to see. When I get to the pond, I see the waterfall is still flowing, but frost rests around the edge of the water. I look around in all directions, my breath visible in puffs, but I don't see Ghirahim anywhere. My face falls at this and I look down. Regret hits me like a hard blow and I suddenly start to panic inside. What if he left for good again and abandoned the village? My heart can't take the pain at the moment so I open my mouth and let my shivering lips speak his name.

"Ghirahim," I whisper. "Ghirahim, please." I look around and swallow hard. I can feel my cheeks already burning from the cold and breathing in the air is hurting my lungs. "Ghirahim, this village needs you," I say, louder this time.

"Is that all?" comes a voice.

I turn around to see him now sitting on a rock near the pound, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Only the village needs me, is that all?" he asks again.

"No," I hesitate. "Did you stay out here last night?"

"Where else?"

"There was the Inn."

"That dump? No thanks."

"So staying outside in the freezing air is better?"

"Yes."

I fall silent at that, unsure of what to say now.

"I suppose you came out here for a reason. Why don't you just get on with it?"

I take a deep breath and let it out. "Fine. I just wanted to tell you..to come back to my house. You can stay another night if you want."

He smiles at that, instantly, and I grit my teeth, because I hate when I give into him like that.

"I see you've come to your senses. Very well."

"Right. Well, I'm freezing so I'll just be heading back." When I turn around I hear him follow me. My heart begins to race and my head fills with thoughts of what we could do when we get back there. But I tell myself no, because I don't intend to make this about lust. That's all he wants, that and my soul. So I just have to play things slow.

When we get back to the house the sun is visible in the sky. Since my house is a good distance away, many of the villagers don't see me come and go from my house, but I look anyway to make sure none of them see me inviting a demon into my home. Once we're inside I close the door and take off my hat and scarf and coat. I check the fire to see if it's still going, then check the stock of firewood.

"I'm running low on wood," I say. "I'll have to chop some more after breakfast."

"I'll go with you," Ghirahim says.

I don't say anything to that, because I know he's still just playing nice to get me to give into his soul blackmailing. But I have a different plan forming in my head. One I hope he can't see through on. All I have to do is give into his other desires and distract him so I can find another way around this soul thing. I'll have to do some research around the Sealed Grounds. If I can distract him enough by giving into him, then perhaps I can find another way.

But I also can't help but ask myself one question: would it really be so bad if he owned me for the rest of eternity? I can't seem to find myself able to function properly without him, after all. I suppose the only thing really holding me back from all of this is Zelda. The fact that I was ready to forget him when he didn't come back and start a life with Zelda. But now it's all over, which is why I want to find another way. Even if a small part of me wants to give myself to him again, another stubborn part of me wants to stay with Zelda. And I need to choose.

"Bacon or sausage?" I suddenly ask, bringing on my new approach.

"I think you took care of the sausage yesterday," he says, looking over at the wall where I threw the pan. "I see you did marvelous job cleaning up the grease."

"Bacon it is." I take a clean pan and place some bacon in it, then a few eggs. Then I head to the fire and hold it over the flames.

Ghirahim is sitting in a chair, watching me, his legs crossed and one arm slung behind the back. "You're being unusually nice after that episode last night. Why the change of heart?"

_Heart_. "I just..couldn't stop thinking you'd leave the village and not come back again for it."

"Interesting. Afraid I'd leave the village..or you?"

I stiffen at that. "I didn't say that."

"I know, I'm saying it. It is true, isn't it?"

"No," I lie. "Even though you did leave for a long time."

There's a silence between us and I bite my lip, because I realize what I just said was spoken in anger.

"I have my reasons, Link."

"Doesn't matter. The contract was ended. I didn't expect you to come back."

"But you wanted me to."

I pause for a second while I turn the bacon with a fork. "Of course I did," I whisper. I look at him briefly before retreating from the fire and placing the bacon on the table in the kitchen. I call for him to come eat and pour us both some milk.

When we sit down to eat, the silence is deafening. Even while Ghirahim pokes at his bacon with his fork, I can't stand it. "So, um," I start. "Are you going to eat it or play with it?"

"I prefer to play with my meat before I devour it. You should know this."

I blush at that and take a bite of my eggs. His references to sex make him seem desperate. Then again, that's all I've ever known him to reference around me. Maybe if I use my approach to ask other things about himself, he'll stop with the sexual insinuations.

"So how's Sal?" I ask. "Is he at your mansion?"

Ghirahim leans back in his chair but leaves a hand on the table. "I told him to leave. He's no longer my slave."

I'm a bit surprised at that. "Where did he go?"

"Why do you care, hero?"

"Because he helped me."

"Don't concern yourself with him."

"Just making conversation."

He looks at me at that and locks my eyes with his. "Why don't we just skip ahead here?" he says. "The sexual tension between us is only growing more and more, and these swift glances you keep giving me are giving you away. If you want me, hero, then just say so."

It feels like something is in my chest, building up, and I can't let it out until I give into him. But I told myself I would take this slow. My heart is still hurting and I won't allow him to break it so quickly this time. And because I know, as soon as I give myself to him, that it'll be the end of me and Zelda ever trying to have a life together. Again, that choice.

"No," I say.

"No?" He raises a brow.

"Perhaps you're right, but I can't right now."

"And why not?"

"Because," I hesitate, taking a few gulps of my milk before standing to my feet. "I need to go chop some firewood." I smile at him before making my way to the door, where I grab my coat and hat.

"I'll come with you," he sighs, and follows me out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ghirahim follows me into the woods after I get my ax from the cellar. He helps me spot a tree to chop down and I begin hacking the trunk with my ax. To my surprise, Ghirahim waits patiently on me. He walks around and looks at the trees and the job I'm doing, but after a while I start getting hot so I take off my coat. That's when I feel his eyes on me. About halfway through chopping I pause and look over at him. "What?" I ask, my breathing irregular.

He shrugs and crosses his arms. "I've just never seen someone make wood chopping look so much fun. Or maybe I've just never seen a man chop wood so harshly."

I smirk at him before returning back to the tree. "You think you could do a better job?"

"I don't think, I know."

I stop again and raise my brows at him. "Why don't you have a go at it, then?"

"No, I'd much rather watch you do it instead. Although I can't help but be a little jealous."

Ghirahim, _jealous_? I think. "Why is that?"

"That tree is clearly getting all the action," he says. He leans up against it and looks down at me.

"If you're sleeping on my bench again you're going to need a fire," I say.

"Who said I was sleeping on the bench?" He smiles crookedly at me and my heart flutters.

I stare back at him but shrug my shoulders after a few seconds. "I guess we'll have to see," I say and suddenly swing the ax as hard as I can against the tree, which startles Ghirahim so much that he jumps away from the tree and almost trips over himself. I smile and even laugh a little bit. He looks angry, of course, but it was worth it.

When I finish the job and the tree comes down, I chop it into wood. Surprisingly, Ghirahim helps me carry it back to the house and even stocks it in the cellar, then helps bring some inside to put on the hearth. Once inside, I build the fire up again and it doesn't take long before the room is warm.

As I sit down in front of it, warming myself, I hear Ghirahim rustling around the kitchen. I roll my eyes, because I don't know what he's doing, but at the moment I don't care. I'm tired from the day and from not getting enough sleep last night, so I begin to doze at the fire.

Just as I'm beginning to dream, I hear Ghirahim say, "Why don't you go lay down?"

My eyes shoot open and I look over to see him sitting in the chair beside me, staring at me. I shiver at wondering how long he's been sitting there watching me doze. But I do what he suggests and lay down on my bed in the other room. I leave the door open this time and, with the content thought of him being in the other room, fall fast asleep.

When I wake it's dark in the room. The only light is coming from the other room, where Ghirahim is. I blink my eyes a few times and eventually rub at them to get the sleep out. It takes a few seconds for me to see clearly so I sit up slowly. From my place on the bed, I can see Ghirahim in the other room, reading one of my books like last night. I'm a bit puzzled at this, but I suppose he has nothing else to do. I think about getting up and going in there by the fire, especially since I'm shivering, but I hesitate. No doubt he'll want to start a conversation, and I'm just too tired and too cold to have one right now.

But it doesn't take long before he looks at me from his place on the chair and puts down his book. My heart skips a beat but I know I have to get up before he comes slinking into my room. So I stand to my feet quickly, take one of the blankets from my bed, and make my way into the main room. I can already feel the heat from the fire as I walk in and I sit on the rug in front of the hearth to feel its heat more.

"Cold, hero?" he asks, still sitting in the chair beside me, the book still in his hand.

I ignore him and peer over and read the title of the book. _Demon Lore _is what it reads. I narrow my eyes at him then look back at the fire.

"What?" he starts. "I can't be interested in what you humans really think about us demons?"

"I don't really care what you're interested in," I sigh, poking at the fire with the rod.

"That's an obvious lie. I think you care a great deal, else you wouldn't have cared to see what I was reading. Doesn't matter, though," he says and suddenly shuts the book loudly and drops it onto the floor. "It's all wrong anyway."

I curl my legs up and place my arms on my knees, where I rest my chin. "Everyone is wrong to you but yourself," I mutter.  
"Now, Link," he says, suddenly right next to my ear. "We both know that isn't true."

I stiffen where I'm at on the floor; Ghirahim's face is right next to mine, his lips against my ear. I let him stay there until he tries to nuzzle his nose into my neck. I pull away from him and scoot closer to the fire. I pull my blanket around me tighter, hoping he'll let me be.

"I keep this fire going all night and this is the thanks I get?" he asks.

"I didn't ask you to keep it going, nor did I say you'd get anything in return for keeping it up."

"I went with you while you chopped wood all day to make this fire. I even helped you carry it all back here. Then I kept it going when you fell asleep. You don't think I deserve something for that?"

"You expect too much," I sneer.

I gasp as I'm suddenly grabbed by my hair from behind. My blanket falls off my shoulders as my body is yanked back and within seconds I'm looking up at Ghirahim, his face very unhappy from up above. I swallow hard as I look up at him, but I have to keep reminding myself that I'm no longer under his bind. I can tell him to leave if I have to and he'll do it.

"You've been dragging this on all day, for the past few days to be exact. Give me what I want and I'll let you be for a while."

I furrow my brow at him, determined not to give into him like I did before, no matter how much I'm craving him right now. "No," I say.

"You've become a stubborn brat. I suppose I'll have to force you."

Something builds up in my chest, a tightness that began when Ghirahim first showed his face here a few days ago. It's like a cloud of aching and longing and anger all in one. And right now, it feels tighter than before. "If you force me to do anything, I won't hesitate to beat you, _again_."

He looks away for a moment at that and chuckles deeply, but when he turns back around his fist comes flying along with it, right across my left cheek. The impact is so hard that my body slams against the floor and I gasp for air once I realize what's happened. My vision goes blurry for a split second and then I feel the sting of the punch. And, for some reason, I feel the tightening in my chest release, and I sigh from the looseness now there. The corner of my mouth twitches a bit and I bite my lip from the sting on my face.

"Why did you do that?" I huff.

"To make up for you thinking you're superior to me," he hisses.

"I beat you," I whisper. "Three times."

He hovers over me and pins my arms against the floor, but doesn't punch me again. "If I didn't want your soul or your body so much, hero, I would have killed you just now for saying that."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I'd bet you'd like to see me try a lot of things with you. Am I right?" He closes the gap between our faces and licks his lips right above mine. "I'd really hate to force you, though, as I came here hoping you'd be a willing dog instead of an disobedient one."

My right cheek is warm where he hit me and I can feel it throbbing now. "I'm no longer your dog and you're no longer my owner," I whisper, but my voice cracks; his punch hadn't been light. "And you hate it, don't you? That you can't tell me what to do, you can't take me whenever you want."

"You'll give yourself up to me in three months."

"I doubt it." I press my lips into a firm line and stare up at him. Who am I kidding, if I can't find another way around this, I know I'll eventually give myself up to him. He knows it too. It's written all over his face. It's just a matter of time.

"I think you will," he whispers, and his lips come closer to my mouth.

My heart beats faster and I'm now aware of how quiet the room is, how quiet we both are. The fire is the only thing making noise, crackling and popping beside us. It's warm, it's quiet, it's late in the night, and I've got Ghirahim on top of me. Things are too put into place here. It's too much to just simply walk away from, so I give in when he presses his lips lightly to mine.

And suddenly I'm melting, from the top of my head down to my stomach and into my toes. I hesitate for only a moment, then I kiss him back until both our mouths are open and our tongues are intruding. So this is what it's like to kiss someone willingly, without being tied to contracts or bribes. The feeling is like nothing else and I've been craving it for too long.

His hands make their way up my sides and to my shoulder, my neck. But never once does he leave my lips. One of his hands runs through my hair, something he's never done before, and gets tangled in the tendrils. Everything he's doing to me is so deep, so, dare I say it, _intimate. _It's too much for me to handle so I wrap my arms around him and hold him close to me. Our kiss has deepened to the point where I'm now pressing my body into the rug. He bears his weight down on me and I let out a breath of air against his face. He rubs himself against me, I hold back a moan. He tugs at my clothes, I bite at my cheek. I want him, I want him very badly.

Then it suddenly occurs to me: this isn't what I need to be doing, because Ghirahim is only using this affection as a way to get my soul. And I can't forget that he's only saving the village in exchange for my soul. I suppose it really is just a matter of time. Still, I can't help but think there is another way, a way that doesn't resort to me handing over my soul. That and I don't want to give into him so easily either. I'm a better person than that. When I was younger I had always thought my first time with someone would be with a woman, whom would also be my wife. But neither have come true and no doubt ever will. But this is me, who I am, and I'm no longer bound by his contract, which means I can be myself around him without fearing any threats.

I stop what I'm doing, break our kiss, and push him off me. I'm very aroused, and he knows it, but I was never this easy to get before the contract and I'm still not now.

"Want to move to the bed?" he asks.

"No," I say.

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's-that's enough."

He raises a brow. "That's enough? What are you talking about?"

"There's no need to go any further."

He cocks his head. "_What_?"

I sit up and poke at the fire with the rod. "Let's face it," I say softly. "You only want my soul."

He chuckles at that. "That's what you think this is about? No, hero, this has nothing to do with your soul. I just want your body."

"Then you'll just have to earn it, just like you'll have to earn my soul as well if you want it so badly."

"So you'll give it to me then?"

"No."

"Quit talking in riddles and tell me what's up your sleeve."

"I never said I was handing it over freely. I said you had to earn it."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

I think for a moment, about how I would want to be treated. If I did give him my soul, and I would have to be with him for eternity, then I would want him to treat me right. "Well," I say. "You can start by calling me _Link_, not _hero_."

"Fair enough, _Link_."

"Also, stop making references to sex. It isn't everything and I don't want to do it all the time."

"We haven't done it at all since I've been here."

I look over at him. "And we won't unless you take what I tell you and put it to use."

He shrugs and sighs, "Go on."

"Don't scare Zelda or the villagers. If you really want to help them and earn their trust that you'll save them, then be friendly to them and get to know them."

"Now you've gone too far."

"This isn't a lot to ask."

"It is for a demon."

"If you can't do any of these things then my soul isn't worth giving to save them, because they come first."

"Fine," he says. "I'll play your little game."

"This isn't a game."

"Then what is it?"

"It's called life."

"Ah, yes, of course. That thing you humans value more than anything. Your simplistic human rituals and petty human emotions. Life, yes."

"One last thing," I say, ignoring him. He waits for me to go on so I continue with, "I want to get to know you."

He looks over at me, his face calm but a bit surprised. The room is still quiet except for the burning fire. "Why?" he asks.

"Because," I pause and look at the fire, my voice now lower. "If I'm to be with you forever, then I want to know who I'm going to be spending my time with."

"You know who I am. I'm Demon Lord Ghirahim, the one who tried to raise my master and manipulated you into-"

"No," I cut in. "I know all that. I want to know the things I _don't _know about you. Things you like, things you don't like, foods you eat, things that make you who you are."

There's a pause and I can feel a strange tension between us, one that's new. "That all sounds so ridiculous," he says nonchalantly.

"If I give you my soul, I'll be with you for eternity, right?"

"Yes."

"And you'll be my..owner, so to speak, right?"

"Basically, but it's more than that."

I narrow my eyes at him in question.

He answers my stare with, "You and your puny human race have your heads so wrapped around the idea that we demons and creatures of the underworld are evil that you haven't had the time to think about how we really are."

"Which is?"

"Owning your soul grants me access to you. It's a bit like the contract, I suppose, but since you didn't willingly give it to me I didn't get _full _access. You give me your soul and you become mine, permanently. Which means you're mine to follow and protect, not enslave and torture."

"Protect? Like a..guardian angel?"

Ghirahim makes a noise in his throat that sounds a bit like a scoff. "Don't insult me like that."

I smile, despite myself. "I admit, I thought you owning my soul meant I would become your slave."

"Like I said, you humans give us demons too little credit."

"Then I've learned something about you, but now I have another question."

He raises his brows, "One more."

"Why do you want my soul so badly?" I ask.

When he hesitates, my heart can't help but skip a beat. Then he smiles and says, "A demon never tells."

I sigh and look way from him. "Fine, but don't think you're so lucky. You still don't have my soul and you're not getting my body anytime soon." I stand from my position on the floor, dust off my trousers and head back to my room. I turn in the doorway and smirk at Ghirahim's angry face, as if I know something he doesn't, and leave him there as I make my way back into my bed.

Perhaps I am onto something here, trying to distract Ghirahim enough to find another plan. But impending doom sinks into my chest as I think about it, because I know I've tried to do this same thing in the past, even if it was for real. Tried to get him to admit his love for me, but he never did. In the end it was only myself who confessed, and I still can't help but feel like a fool for doing so. But either way, if I give my soul to him or not, I feel we both will be unable to walk away from this empty handed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: We're officially caught up with the story now, and I'll be working on the next chapter over the next few days. As many of you will see, I took out a major part here, as I felt it was too rushed. And if it seems repetitive, I swear that is about to change in the next few chapters, as plot is starting to dig deeper. Thanks to all the fans who are patiently waiting =)**

**Chapter 6**

When I wake up I'm freezing. The fire in the other room has gone out and I remind myself to use the fireplace in my own room later tonight before I go to sleep. Ghirahim isn't anywhere to be found so I take this as a good thing because I need to talk with Zelda. I eat quickly, pull on my clothes, and head out the door and down into village. Many people nod their heads at me as I walk by, others look at me strange. It makes me wonder if they know I'm housing a demon in my house. I walk faster when that thought occurs to me. The last thing I want is people talking. All I'm trying to do is help them.

When I finally get away from the village and come up on Zelda's house, I slow my pace down. I make my way up the stepping stones planted into the ground and stop on her doorstep. Groose is standing there, on her porch.

"Hey Link!" he says in that deep voice of his.

I smile at him. "How are you, Groose?"

"Well, I'd be better if that demon scum would get out of Miss Zelda's house," he grumbles, pointing a thumb at the door.

"Ghirahim's inside?" I panic.

"Yeah, she asked to see him earlier and I had to go get him. A lot of talk, that scum," he huffs.

Something twists in my gut. The two people in this world that I can't seem to live without are inside Zelda's house. "Why aren't you in there?" I ask.

"Me? Oh, Miss Zelda said she'd prefer they talk in private, as it has to do with the plan or whatever."

So they decided to discuss plans without me? I can't help but feel a bit jealous at hearing that, so I decide to go in but Groose stops me.

"Whoa, whoa, Link, as much as I'd like to let you in there to keep an eye on that rat, I can't. Miss Zelda strictly told me to keep anyone out, including you."

I raise my eyes in shock at that. "_What_? I'm her second hand man. Anything Zelda says to Ghirahim she can say to me." I shove past Groose at that and burst in through the door. When I get inside Zelda and Ghirahim both look at me. Both are sitting down, Zelda with a cup in her hand and Ghirahim slouched in his chair, one arm over the back and his leg thrown over his other.

Ghirahim smiles at my entry. "Well," he starts. "I can see it's time for me to be going now. I've enjoyed your hospitality, Zelda. I'll let you talk with Link." He stands to his feet, the chair creaking as he lifts his weight off it, and stares at me as he makes his way to the door. He gives me a crooked smile as he walks past me.

I look away from him, not wanting to make eye contact. I'm mad at him for conversing with Zelda behind my back, even though she's the one I should be mad at for calling for him. As soon as the door shuts behind us and I can hear Groose grumbling outside, I make my way to Zelda.

"Why didn't you send for me?" I ask.

"I didn't need you here."

"But Zelda, talking with Ghirahim? He's a demon, he can't be trusted."

"I handled everything quite well, Link."

I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when I hear her say that. I put my hands on the back of the chair Ghirahim was sitting in earlier and tighten my hands around them. "Zelda, please tell me you didn't make any deals with him," I say.

"I did what was best for the village."

"You made a deal with him?"

"Yes."

I close my eyes and shake my head. "Zelda, how could you be so blind?"

"Excuse me?"

"He's a demon, Zelda!"

"I'm aware."

"Have you not forgotten how he tried to kill you to bring back his master? And yet you're making deals with him?"

She gets angry with me at that. She furrows her brow and stands to her feet. "Don't point out things I already know. I can't escape this, Link. I dreamt it would happen, all of it, and now here it is, playing out in front of us all. And the spirit of the goddess within me is telling me it's all true. I feel this is the only way, not just to save the village, but the also Skyloft and the world."

"What is the only way? What did you say to him?"

She looks up at me, her face saddened. "Ghirahim has been cast aside by Demise, for failing to raise him. Although Ghirahim is one of the most powerful demons of the underworld, he lost much of his power when the spirit of his master's sword was broken. He now has limited power and resides in this world permanently. The only way he can stop the horde of spirits of the underworld from unleashing on our world is to go there himself when the portal between worlds is open, and fight them back. But he'll need help from a powerful soul. Mine or yours, Link. That's why he specifically needs one of ours. Because we've both seen and experienced much. Because we have the wisdom and courage to within our souls to keep the spirits at bay."

I'm not liking where this is going. "So you made a deal?"

"I told him I'd give him my soul."

"Tell me you aren't serious, Zelda," I say, almost seethe. "I told you I'd give him mine. I don't want you making decisions without discussing them with me first. I have a right to know since I have the choice to give mine as well."

"Because I care about you too much, Link."

My mouth snaps shut at that and I relax myself in front of her. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before saying, "Thank-you, Zelda. I'm grateful, I really am. But I can't let you do it."

She looks at me in surprise.

"I have a plan," I continue. "I want to seek out some other way around this so that neither of us would have to give our souls."

"There is no other way, Link."

"But what if there _is_?"

"If you can find a way, Link, then very well. But in the meantime, I've told Ghirahim I'll give him my soul on the day of the eclipse."

I know I can't win this one. At least not right now. The fact that Zelda hasn't given her soul over yet saves me time, but I still won't allow her to give her soul to Ghirahim, and something tells me he won't either. How does she constantly defeat me? That's when I realize how amazing of a woman she is. More amazing than anyone I know, which means she deserves someone better than myself. Still, I can't help but feel a bit of something for her. I look at her and smile. "You're incredible," I say, folding my arms across my chest.

Her cheeks tint pink at that. "Thank-you," she says.

"Which is why I can't let you give Ghirahim your soul."

"It isn't open for discussion. I already agreed to let him have it come spring."

"That means I have until then to persuade him to take my soul instead." Which should be a piece of cake, since he already wants mine instead.

"I don't want him to have your soul. It's my duty to protect everyone and..I owe it to you, Link, for saving my life before."

"You don't owe me anything, I'd take it as an insult if you did that."

"Then I suppose you'll just have to be offended."

I come around the chair and close the gap between us, and take her hands in mine. "Please, Zelda," I plead. "Please don't do this. I couldn't bear it if Ghirahim took your soul. For the last time, let me take your place."

She hesitates a few seconds before saying, "I'll give it some thought."

"Thank-you," I say in relief. In the end I'll know it'll be me, it was always supposed to be me. I've always been a bit timid around Zelda, maybe because she's so beautiful, or because I know I'm not good enough for her, but I give her hands a squeeze as I look down at her.

But she looks away from me and says, "You should go, Link."

I'm a bit surprised but understand and nod at her before making my way for the door, where I find Groose still standing watch at her door. Once I'm outside and the door is shut, I look at Groose and say, "Keep an eye on her." Then I head into the woods to let off some steam.

* * *

I stay out all morning and don't go back to my house until later that evening because it starts raining ice. When I get there I find Ghirahim standing next to the fire. He doesn't acknowledge me when I open the door so I slam it shut behind me until he looks over at me. I let him know I'm angry with him and tighten my jaw until it's pulsing.

"You look terrible," he says.

"I was out all day," I reply through my teeth.

"I can see that. I was beginning to wonder where you were. It's awfully boring around here and you don't really have any good books to read."

"I don't care if you're bored. I want you to get out of my house, now."

He raises a brow, stands up straighter, and puts his hands on his hips. "Last night you were most playful, but now you're angry with me. Give me one reason why I should leave."

"Because you're willing to take Zelda's soul."

He turns all the way around and crosses his arms. "Apparently Zelda forgot to tell you she specifically _asked _for me, not the other way around. She discussed the situation and told me she had no choice but to hand over her soul, so I told her I'd take it and use her when the time comes."

I shake my head and run a hand through my hair. "Why didn't you tell her I was already going to give you mine?"

"Because, hero, what would Zelda think if she found out you were so willing to give your soul to me? She would become suspicious about _us._"

"Why would you care about that?"

"Because maybe I like what you and I both have without anyone else knowing."

"We don't have anything."

"We did for a while, or have you forgotten?"

"Anything we had was physical only."

"Now, you know that's not true." He looks at me in a way I've never seen before, with only his eyes. His hands are on his hips again but his body seems tense and his voice suddenly sounds serious and tired. "Are you going to tell me that you never felt that human emotion you call love? You felt nothing for me?"

I'm confused and for a second I feel dizzy, but I quickly retort with, "That was then. I don't feel the same anymore."

"You're not a very good liar."

"It isn't a lie." It's a lie.

He glares at me intently, as if something is bothering him. "Come here," he says gently.

"No."

His face goes angry at that and I can tell it's because he knows he can't control me now. "Fine, then listen to me. I didn't go to Zelda, she asked for me and I went. She told me about her dream, about how she knew everything that is to happen and how it's supposed to play out. I can only assume she told you the rest."

"Yes, about how both of our souls are powerful enough to fight back your brothers," I sneer.

He snaps his head back at me and shoots me a deadly look. "_Those _creatures..are _not.._my **brothers**!"

The house shakes when he yells the last word and I look around, my eyes wide as I see a few things fall to the floor. The fire goes out and the room is suddenly dark, with only a small fragment of the light from the sunset poking through the shades on the window. I look over to see him coming at me and don't have time to react before my back is pinned against the wall by him and he's got me in a tight grip I can't get out of. I try to avoid his face, but he forces me to look up at him, and when I do I can see in what light is left that his anger hasn't left. It's only just begun.

"I'm sick of playing nice to get what I want," he hisses.

I try to get away but he slams me against the wall and grips my hair with one of my hands, which makes me cry out and involuntarily my hands grab at his shirt for support.

"No, hero, take a minute to sit still and listen to me. I didn't come here intending to use the upcoming storm in order to get your soul, or save this pathetic village, but I won't lie, I did see it as an opportunity to own you for eternity. And I need a soul in order to fight back the horde. Not just any soul, but a soul that has endured much, one that is powerful, one that is wise, one that is full of courage. So I thought of you and sought you out. But you're playing hard to get and time is running out. So when Zelda offered hers, I took it, because I knew she also has the power to defeat the horde. But do you honestly think I'm happy that I agreed to take her soul instead of yours? No, and as much as I despise it, I can't turn down an offer to someone offering their soul. It's my nature as a demon. Trust me when I tell you I'd much rather have yours."

"Why would you care at all to save this village?" I hiss.

"Who says I'm doing it to save the village?"

My heart seems to stop at that and I hold in a breath. Ghirahim loosens his grip on my hair but I haven't loosened my grip on his shirt. He relaxes himself a bit and, slowly, I see the fire come back into full fume. What kind of power and energy does a demon have that he can control such things? When I look back at him he looks tired again. "What's your reason?" I ask softly.

He seems to hesitate before saying, "My master has cast me aside, has practically made me garbage and all the demons and spirits of the underworld know it. On the day that the gate is opened, they won't hesitate to come for me as well as everyone else."

"So you're in this for yourself, how selfish," I say, letting my breath out. How could I have been so dumb to think his reason was for me.

"It's more than that, Link," he says, and locks my eyes with his. "Something I can't explain, something I don't want to explain."

"Of course," I say, and finally manage to push him off me. I shrug past him and rub at my arms where he pinned me. "It sure isn't for me."

"Who says it isn't?" He suddenly grabs me, turns me around, and presses his lips to mine.

I'm suddenly caught in a whim of emotions. Love, hate, affection, pain, all at one time. And the one thing I can't help but do is kiss him back, even after everything he just told me. He's right, though. Zelda was the one that asked him to take her soul and whether or not he's telling the truth on everything, stopping the spirits for his own gain for my own, I can't help myself at the moment. My frustrations of the day are beginning to take its toll and I've been depriving myself of Ghirahim since I first saw his face here days ago. And since I've already convinced myself I'll never be good enough for Zelda, I finally crumble beneath Ghirahim and kiss him back, eagerly.

Feeling his hot breath and wet mouth on my cold skin is the heat I've been needing but I can't help but feel a bit uneasy so I place my palms on his chest and break my lips from his. I hesitate, wanting him but feeling guilty at the same time. Guilty because Zelda just offered her soul willingly to the demon I'm craving right now. Guilty because, even if I have no chance with Zelda, I can't it be this way. The plan. I have to stick to my plan.

"No," I whisper, shaking my head. "I can't."

Ghirahim doesn't grab me, or yell or hit me. But his face does look angry. "It's Zelda, isn't it?" he asks.

There's jealousy in his voice. He's never been jealous of Zelda before, until now. And it's painfully evident from his tone. "Of course it is. It's always been about her. She's the whole reason I signed the contract, the whole reason I let you hurt me. Because I wanted to start a life with her."

Ghirahim crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at me. But then his scowl turns into a crooked smile and he laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I just understand now. You're not in love with Zelda. She's nothing more than a rebound from me."

My face flushes at that. "No she isn't. I loved Zelda before you came along."

"No, you didn't. She was nothing more than an obligation to you. Otherwise you wouldn't have left this village for Skyloft when you did. And good thing you did, too."

I can't, I won't, admit that I feel more for Ghirahim than I do for Zelda. But what he says is true. I see her more as my obligation to keep safe rather than love. And I hate him for pointing it out.

I sigh and make my way to the fire. "I'm not ready to continue this right now," I say. "I just want to sleep."

I leave him in the room, again, and make my way to my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh look, new chapter early! **

**Chapter 7**

**Two weeks later..**

I walk quickly through town, avoiding everyone I see, to Zelda's house, where Groose is standing guard outside.

"Link," he half laughs at me. "How's it going?"

"Hey, Groose. Is Zelda inside?"

"Yeah, good timing for you. She wanted to talk with you today."

"She did? About what?"

"That demon."

I look away at that and knock on the door. I don't tell him that that _demon _has been lodging at my house, but that we keep our distance from one another. I don't tell him about the awkward tension between us, about the times I try to start a conversation that doesn't end with him trying to get sex out of it, about the times we eat together and make small talk. Nor about how I burn with desire for him_._

"Zelda?" I say aloud, and finally open the door. I look around the room, then I see her appear in the doorway of a room, with her hair braided loosely on one side of her shoulder.

"Hello, Link, I was just about to summon you."

I close the door behind me and pull my hood off my head. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask you if you'd accompany me to Skyloft."

I raise my brows. "Of course."

She smiles at me and my heart skips a beat. "Thank-you. We won't leave for a few days, but I wanted to visit and send a few supplies up there. Groose will remain on watch down here while we're gone."

Something nudges me to ask, "And Ghirahim?"

"Ah," she hesitates. "He'll be coming with us."

"He-what?"

"I can't let him stay down here, not with Groose. He and the villagers are liable to make things worse. There's enough tension between him and everyone as it is."

"But letting him come to Skyloft with us, that won't cause tension?"

"You and I are handling Ghirahim better than anyone else. It's best that he comes with us. After all, we know he isn't as powerful as he once was, and if anything were to happen, you'd be by my side."

"Well, yes, but, why not just let him stay at my place while we're gone?"

She looks at me funny at that so I try to rephrase what I said.

"I mean, if it would keep you safe, why not let him stay there?"

She makes her way to the couch and grabs a few blankets and begins folding them. "Where _is _Ghirahim at the moment? Last I heard, he was staying with you, which I must admit I'm a bit surprised at."

I look away, hesitating, and put my hands on the back of a chair sitting near the couch. "Yes. I didn't want to, but if you're so trusting of him, then I might as well be too."

"It's just.." she starts off, but shakes her head and stops.

"What?" I press her. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that..when Ghirahim talked about you yesterday, he almost seemed to speak.._fondly _of you. It was strange, and almost chilling."

The pit that is always in my stomach grows bigger just hearing her say this and I can feel my cheeks go warm. "W-why would you say something like that?" I ask.

Zelda looks at me straight in my eyes but her face looks confused. "I don't know, it wasn't anything he said, but just the way he talked about you. He made a point to bring you up any chance he could."

I put my hands on my hips and look down. Why is Zelda telling me this? Does she suspect something between us? "What did he say about me?"

"He kept telling me I didn't have to offer my soul, that he could take yours instead, but I told him I wouldn't allow it."

"Why, Zelda?" I sigh, closing my eyes.

"Link, don't you realize that giving your soul to a demon is binding? It's something you can never get out of. Not only that but.." she looks away for a few seconds, her face now fallen. "Ghirahim told me to give one's soul to a demon is like two lovers giving their hearts to one another. It bothered me. I can't let something like that happen to you."

My eyes widen at hearing her say this, and my heart starts beating a little faster. Now it's all a little clearer. Now I understand why Ghirahim wants my soul so badly. Hearing this makes me feel a bit giddy, even though I know it's wrong to feel this way. Still, my heart can't help but ache because now I know, even though Ghirahim won't admit it, that he holds some kind of emotion for me. A feeling, an affection perhaps.

"Zelda," I whisper. "You have to let me give him my soul."

"No, I-I can't."

"It can't be you. _I _won't allow it. I have a strict duty to protect you. I won't let him have you. Not like that."

She closes her eyes. "How can you be so willing to take my place?"

"It's not hard," I say, and stand in front of her. I take a strand of her hair and tuck it behind her ear, which I suppose was a mistake, because she takes it the wrong way and hugs me. My arms instinctively wrap around her, but I'm hesitant because she's buried her head deep into my chest and is holding me tight. I eventually hold her a little tighter and a feeling I've never felt with her before seems to crawl down my spine and into my groin. At that point I have to pull away and step back, because this feeling is all too real, all too noticeable. It's a feeling I've felt with Ghirahim many times, but it's new with Zelda. This feeling requires touch, and anymore of that will have me kissing her on impulse.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"You did nothing wrong." For a second I imagine her without clothes, so I turn away. "I have to go, thank-you for talking with me."

"Goodbye," she says softly.

I nod at her before pulling up my hood and making my way out her door. Upon coming outside I get another image of me in a bed with her, both of us unclothed, and her hair flowing all around as I hover over her. I stand there for a few seconds on her porch thinking about this scene before I realize Groose is looking at me from the side.

"How'd it go?" he asks, leaning against the side of the house. "Have a good time?"

I wince, then nod before quickly leaving, adjusting my trousers as I make my way back through town.

* * *

When I get back to my house it's around noon. I haven't eaten or drank anything all day so I gather some wood from the cellar and make my way back into the house. But when I get inside there's already a fire burning. There's also a pot hanging over it and the aroma of food is filling the house. I look around but don't see Ghirahim anywhere, but I know he's here. Who else would have come into my house and done this? I walk over to the fire and set the other wood down on the hearth.

"There you are," comes his voice.

I look up and see him leaning against the door of my room. "What are you doing in there?"

"Making a fire. You have a fireplace in your room but are obviously too stupid to light one at night when you're sleeping.

"I'm usually too tired to do it."

He smiles at that and pushes himself off the door, but he keeps his distance from me as he comes into the room. "I thought you'd be hungry so I put it upon myself to make you something.

"Thanks," I say, a bit confused at his kindness. "That's..thoughtful of you." I look into the pot and turn my face up at the suggestive, soupy contents inside.

"It's done if you'd like some."

If it weren't for my growling stomach I'd decline, but it also smells too good. So when Ghirahim hands me a bowl and spoon I take it and dip some of the soup into it. It looks and smells good, I just want to know _what _it is, and I want to know how Ghirahim can cook. I move aside and make my way to the table to eat, and am surprised when Ghirahim sits down across from me with a bowl of his own to eat. I hesitate in saying anything, so I don't say anything at all, and instead take a bite of the thick soup. I raise my brows upon tasting it. It's delicious, full of flavor and not too mushy.

"This is..very good," I say, not wanting to boost his ego too much.

He smiles at me. "I'm glad you think so. It's a rare treat. Mogma is hard to find around these parts."

I spew my food out at hearing him say that, and it lands all over Ghirahim's face. I wipe my mouth with my hand and say, "What?"

Ghirahim narrows his eyes but sits still, my chewed up food still all over his face. He looks like he might get angry, but with him it's hard to tell. But he doesn't, instead he just continues to stare at me, an intense glare on his face.

"I'll um..get you a towel," I say, and rush to the cupboard in the kitchen. I take out a towel and hand it to Ghirahim at the table.

He snatches it from me and wipes his face off before returning back to his food. "You sure are something else," he says, taking a bite from his spoon.

"What, you're still going to eat it?"

"Yes, it's not every day you get to eat this."

"But..I'm not eating this. It's Mogma! I helped them when I was in the volcano, and they helped me."

"Stop your sniveling. You're being ridiculous. It didn't even come from the volcano. I found it alone in the forest."

"And you killed it? Why?"

"I was hungry."

I push my bowl away and stand to my feet. "You can have it. I prefer not to eat friends."

He shrugs, then takes my bowl. "No skin off my bones if you don't eat. It's just more off yours. I can't have you getting scrawny on me, though. When we finally make love I don't want to be humping a skeleton."

I draw offense at what he says, about me being too thin and bony, but he has no one to blame but himself for telling me what he cooked. He knew I wouldn't eat it. Then something dawns on me and I look at him, arms crossed. "Wait," I say. "Did you just say 'make love'?"

He sits up straighter and looks up at that. "Making love, having sex. Whatever you'd like to call it. It's an expression."

"Fine," I say, ignoring it for now, but I don't forget it. "You know if you wanted to cook for me you could have at least cooked something you knew I would eat."

"You were eating until I told you what it was."

"So why did you tell me? Now I refuse."

"You're a stubborn, hard-headed dog." He finishes his last bite, takes both the bowls, and stands to his feet.

My heart races when he looks down at me, because I always forget how much taller he is than me, until he stands up and looks down at me in a way that shows he can overpower me. I look away, though, because he's too close, closer than I want him to be right now. And he knows it.

He smiles at me and leans in closer, despite my effort to pull away from him. "Would you mind if I slept in your bed tonight? I did build you a fire, I cooked for you and I'm tidying your house up."

"Yes, I do mind. Stay out of my room."

"Why, have you got something to hide in there?"

"I don't want you in my bed."

"So you'll subject me to continue staying out here in the cold? You're not a very good host, you know. I've done everything so far. I have needs too."

I think for a moment about what Zelda told me earlier, about how Ghirahim told her someone giving their soul to a demon was like giving their heart. It all makes me feel lightheaded, and I can't help but wonder at Ghirahim. Everything he's been doing since he's gotten here weeks ago, it's all been in _my _favor. He's never cooked for me before, never bothered to care if I was too cold, never bothered to help maintain my keep. Until now. I narrow my eyes and look up at him, curious. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're.._courting _me."

His face seems to relax at that suggestion, but within a few seconds it changes to disgust. "Why would I court you? I have no reason to. I already know you'll give me your soul."

"Because maybe you don't just want my soul."

"I already told you I wanted you."

"Yes, for only my body."

He smiles before turning away and setting the bowls back down on the table. "Mogma," he says, suddenly.

I'm so confused with what he's just said that I open my mouth in hesitation, not knowing what to say, until finally I get out, "What?"

"My food of choice," he continues. "Is Mogma. You asked a while back and I never answered you."

I raise my brows and cross my arms, and get it now. I told him not long ago that I wanted to get to know him more and wanted to know what his favorite food was, but he had told me the idea was ridiculous. But now he's telling me. _Two lovers giving their hearts to one another_. My own heart is literally bursting with something I can't explain. Something fuzzy, something new. "Well..I like spinach."

He raises a brow. "Spinach? How disgusting."

I bite my lip and look up at him, a bit of a smile on my face. If he ever wants to cook me something else in the future he can remember what I told him and cook that.

"Don't look at me like that," he says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Like what?"

"With that _look _of yours. Not unless you're going to invite me to your bed."

"No, at least not yet. I'll give you my soul, but it isn't yours yet, and neither is my body, which means you still have to earn it."

"Am I not doing a good enough job?"

"No, you are." I look around the room. "You have obviously been doing a good job, but I've been ready to criticize you every chance I get since you've gotten here."

"And why is that, do you think?"

I think of Zelda for a second before saying, "Because you broke my heart. It's a human thing, you wouldn't understand." I walk away from him and stand in front of the fire. It's too cold to stand anywhere else right now.

"Does me breaking your precious heart have anything to do with Zelda?"

I clench my fists. Damn him for knowing my weakness. "You march in here, a year after I'm getting over you, and say you need my soul to save the village. Then you expect me to share my bed with you? Have you not considered that I had planned on trying to start a life with Zelda?"

He comes up beside me, folds his arms against his chest, and looks into the fire. "Well, I'd say we could both share her but I'm not sure if I want to share you with anyone else."

I turn my head towards him and look at him like he's crazy. "I would never dream of such a thing."

"Of course not. Which means you'll have to choose. Me or Zelda."

And that is the choice I've been trying to grapple all along. The whole reason I'm trying to find another way around this soul giving thing. "Her," I whisper.

"You didn't hesitate in saying that."

"That's because it's true. Everything has been for her. And you've been plotting right beside us all along. Almost as if-"

"Almost as if we're bound by a thread of fate?" he cuts in.

I relax my face and look down, not answering him. I don't know what to say after that. What am I supposed to say? If I had to choose who I'd spend my life with, it'd be Zelda, but if I had to choose who I'd spend eternity with, it's Ghirahim. Would it be so much to ask for both? But I know it'll never be that way. Because once Ghirahim has my soul, if he gets my soul, he won't ever let me be, on earth nor when I pass on. But this distance and tension I've set between us is killing me. I want him more than he knows, but I feel too guilty to do anything with him on account of Zelda. And just standing beside him now, mere inches away from him, has my body on edge, has my insides melting, and it's hard to control the urge to kiss him.

It's as I'm lost in thought, staring at the fire, that I feel the rush of air beside me and then feel his lips on my neck, just below my ear. I close my eyes and shiver, because I can't move away. I'm already too focused on him. It wouldn't take much for me to give into him now.

But instead of him putting his hands on me, like I expect him to do, he only puts his lips to my ear and says, "As much as I'd like to have you right now, I'll give in to your wishes and earn my keep."

I'm so shocked at what he says that I don't know what to say at first, until I finally get out a "You will?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I suppose it's fair enough. I'm clearly not getting what I want this way. So I'll try yours."

And, for the first time in a while, I smile at him, really smile. A smile so big that it even makes Ghirahim's face soften and he looks away from me with a look on his face I've never seen before.


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda, Ghirahim and I go to Skyloft two days later. Just the three of us. Zelda trusts me enough to protect her from anything, including Ghirahim, should something go awry. And she has every right – I did save her life before and I'll do it again if I have to. It's awkward being with both of them like this, though. Two people I consider closer to me than anyone else in the world – a beautiful maiden I'd die for and a former enemy I can't bring myself to hate no matter what he does.

We leave in the morning and make it there fairly fast, considering our Loftwings can travel at great speed. All three of them are carrying supplies for the people up above. The weather affects Skyloft just like it does down below on the land, and so the winters can be pretty harsh up here.

When I finally step foot on Skyloft, I feel something in me burst with joy. I haven't been here in several months and I'm absolutely overjoyed to be back, even if it's only for a few days.

"Link, Ghirahim," Zelda says while disembarking from her Loftwing. "Would the both of you..please unload the supplies for the merchants? We need to keep them separate for the different traders. I'm going to find Eagus to help us with all this."

She lets her gaze fall on me and I follow her over to her Loftwing while Ghirahim goes to his own. I know she's uncomfortable with leaving me with Ghirahim, but what she doesn't know is how close Ghirahim and I are, how I've been letting him stay with me, how I can't seem to ever get him off my mind.

"Link?" she says, her voice hushed. "Will you be alright with Ghirahim while I go get Eagus? I won't be long."

I smile at her and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. I'm not sure why I do it, I suppose a part of me still wants to pursue her. "Yes," I say. "I'll be fine."

She smiles at me, bites her lip, then turns and heads down the stairs to find Eagus.

I watch her go for a few seconds before turning back to her Loftwing to unload some bags of supplies. But when I look over at Ghirahim, my heart nearly stops. He's glowering at me, his glare intense and none too happy. I look away and untie a bag from Zelda's Loftwing. It falls to the ground with a thud. I let loose a few other bags and soon they're all on the ground, waiting to be moved. I send Zelda's Loftwing off and then move to my own.

When Ghirahim doesn't say anything to me I look over at him, but he's busy stacking sacks of corn. I clear my throat, try to start a conversation, but don't know what to say over this awkward tension. But it doesn't last for long.

"Getting a bit cozy with the blonde, hero?"

There's that word, _hero_, that he likes to use when he distances himself from me. "You know I care for Zelda," I sigh, helping him with the rest of the sacks.

"But Zelda hasn't known you like I have."

There it is. That hint of jealousy in his voice. "No, she hasn't, and no matter how much I'd love her to know me in that way, I can't allow myself to do it. She's worth more than that."

"Why do you put yourself down like that?" He leans against his Loftwing and looks at me.

"I don't, only when it comes to Zelda. No matter how much I care for her, she can always do better than me. She doesn't deserve someone like me, someone who-" I stop short and look away, continue to unpack the bags in silence.

"Someone who sleeps with a demon?" Ghirahim says, finishing what I couldn't say.

I cut my eyes up at him. "I don't mean it that way," I say quietly.

"Yes, you do. If I hadn't toyed with you, you would have already been with her. Then again, I did find you here on this floating mound months after you defeated Demise, feeling sorry for yourself. And you were so vulnerable. You didn't want her then."

"I didn't know what I wanted."

"Me."

I look at him at that and narrow my eyes. "_You_?"

His lips curl into a smile. "You wanted me, Link. You wouldn't have signed the contract otherwise. Did you forget that you practically pronounced your love for me on more than one occasion?"

"It was mainly lust. I figured that out after you left."

"You tore up the contract."

"Yes, I did. And you proved to me that you didn't have one ounce of care for me after I did so. Because you left." I come closer to him, raise my voice. I'm angry now. Angry that I'm letting myself admit to him how broken I was, still am, that he left me. That he proved to me that I was the one that was fooling myself. That I was the only one of both of us that ever cared at all.

He cocks his head and looks at me intently. "But I came back, didn't I?"

I swallow hard and look around, hoping no one is nearby, hoping Zelda hasn't overheard any of our conversation. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Before he can protest Zelda appears in the distance and I immediately move away from Ghirahim, putting enough distance between us. Zelda joins us with Eagus. I greet him kindly and the three of us carry all the supplies to the indoor Bazaar. And once we're in there Zelda tells me she has to talk with some of the merchants and that if I'd like to turn in for the night I can. I ask her if she minds but she only smiles at me and tells me to go on. I wouldn't, but since Eagus is with her, I'll kindly take her suggestion, as I'm tired from the days work of packing and unpacking. She knows I love Skyloft. I spent a lot of my time here when we first settled into the land below. I came back here and..well, Ghirahim showed up, I gave him my body and soul, and later confessed my love for him.

I try to forget all that as I depart from Zelda. Ghirahim follows me and I don't tell him to back off, because for the first time since he's shown his face back here, I actually want to be near him. Especially since he decided a few days ago to give into me. He doesn't try as hard to get me to sleep with him. I don't really understand the change, but I'm thankful for it.

We both walk in silence toward the Knight's Academy, where I find Pipit. He's no longer a pupil, but one of the teachers now. I converse with him for a few minutes before heading back inside.

This is where we'll be lodging tonight and for the next few days. There are a few rooms available for Ghirahim and me, and Zelda is staying on the upper level. I feel safer with her here in Skyloft than down below on the land, so I don't worry about her for the time being. I'll check on her in a few hours.

No one in Skyloft knows who Ghirahim is, nor the people down below. At least, they don't know his past history with Zelda and me, except for Groose. So, to say the least, he is welcome here without a cause for alarm or suspicion. He was seen here before by many, around the time I signed the contract, but he had never posed a threat to anyone. Except me.

And now here we both are again, back where it all started.

The room I'm given is my old one. I was told by Pipit that it hasn't been used since I've left, in case I want to come back, or anytime I come back, it will always be here for me. Because there will always be a place for me at the Academy. And despite my hesitation to let Ghirahim into my room when I go inside, he follows me in without a second's thought.

"So many memories here," he says, running a hand over the bed. He looks back at me and smiles crookedly.

"Yes, how can I forget how you tortured me here."

"Oh come now, you know you enjoyed it."

"Maybe eventually." I take off my coat and light a few candles because the day outside is growing darker and it's getting hard to see.

When I light the last candle I feel his fingers brush against my arm. It makes me jump and I turn around quickly, knocking myself against the table.

"No need to be jumpy," he says.

"I'm sorry, I'm just-" I look up at him, my eyes searching for the right word. I'm just _nervous_? But why? It isn't like we're going to do anything, right?

But I know, and he knows, just how fragile I've become since his recent change to let me have my way. Since I've kept my door to my bedroom open the past few nights so we aren't shut off from each other. Since I've considered how much I still love him and can't let him go, no matter how much a part of me still wants to make things right with Zelda, even if I'm undeserving of her.

I can't deny I want him. I can't deny that, no matter what happens or if he leaves again, I want him either way. And he knows it.

He places his finger under my chin and tilts my face up to look at him, because in my deepest thoughts, I've looked away from him. And I look up, because I want to see his eyes. Want to see the deep brown there that I've missed so much it makes my chest ache. And I know, if I look into his eyes the way I am now, I'm not going to step back from whatever he does next.

My heart beats faster when he moves his hand to my face, to my neck. I raise my hand and hesitantly place it on his arm, inviting him. He smiles crookedly at my reaction and leans in until I can feel his breath hot on my face. I've never felt such ease, such doubt, before with him. In the past, he never held back in doing what he wanted with me, never hesitated in kissing me. But now, it's like he's taking things slow.

And I admit I like it.

He's still taller than I am, so he cranes his neck a bit to place his lips on mine. And when they finally meet mine, I feel a spark ignite between us. A flame I thought I would never feel again. A sensation that makes my whole body feel numb.

His lips are slow and light at first, but when I part my lips for him they become eager and heavy. He moves his hand from my neck to my back, and presses me closer to him. I stiffen for a few seconds, wary of taking this too fast. But he doesn't rush anything, only holds me tight against him as his mouth moves against mine with such determination that I have to eventually break away and take a breath from the exhilaration he's making me feel. My eyes are shut tight when I break away and I take in a sharp breath when his lips move to my neck. He doesn't give himself a chance to take a break, like me, he just moves on to whatever he can kiss next.

And that's what does it. His lips on my neck, kissing me so gently I have to open my eyes to make sure this is indeed Ghirahim. And it is, and my body is shivering, not from the cold in the room, but from his touch, his kiss. I look back at him and he looks up at me, and he knows from my expression that I want him to kiss my lips again. So he does, and this time our kiss deepens even more, determination being replaced with desire. His hand moves down my arms and to my torso, then he slides it up my shirt, and I pull back slightly, not quite ready to move on to that yet.

But I don't retract. I let him continue, because his hand on my unexposed skin feels good. Because his cold hands against the warmth of my back give me such a good feeling I sigh into his mouth. I feel blood rushing to places that won't hold me back from saying no to him. And it's all a bit much. My head grows dizzy from being kissed by him, and I realize this is the first time since I tore up the contract that we've kissed with this much passion. We kissed only once before since he arrived back, the night in front of the fireplace. But this kiss seems fresh, almost as if this is the very first time we've kissed at all since his arrival.

I'm not ready to go any further with him, not right now, but any rational thought within my head is seeping away as he continues to bruise my body with his hand. I've needed this for far too long, and I don't know if I can say no.

But I don't have to worry about it for too long, because a knock on the door pulls us both apart from each other. And just like that, whatever spark was aflame between us is gone, and now a rush of air separates us. Ghirahim withdraws against the wall beside the door and I take a few gasps of air before heading for the door. I glance at him once before tidying my tunic and open the door.

My heart seems to stop in my chest when I see Zelda standing in the doorway, smiling at me.

"Oh, Link," she starts. "I'm sorry to disturb you. Were you asleep?"

My mouth opens and closes a few times and my face flushes before I can finally say, "Oh, no, no. I was just having a look around the room at some of my old stuff."

"Oh." She looks down a moment. "Have you seen Ghirahim? I haven't seen him since he left us at the Bazaar, and I don't like when he disappears, especially here in Skyloft."

"No, I haven't," I lie. "Should I go look for him?"

She sighs heavily a moment. "No, I'm just a little wary."

"I'm sure everything is fine," I say, and smile at her. "Would you like to get some supper at the café?"

Her face beams at that. "Of course."

"I'll be right there. Just need to grab my coat."

"I'll wait for you outside." With that, she bounds off to the main door.

I let out a breath of air and look around before closing the door quickly. As soon as it's shut I'm grabbed from my collar and pulled against Ghirahim.

"Where were we?" he says, his tone a bit more aggressive than before.

I shove him off me and back away. "Not right now. I told Zelda I'd have dinner with her."

He chuckles a bit at that. "Ditching me to be with your girlfriend?"

"I didn't want her getting suspicious. She doesn't know where you are and I don't think it would look good for her to see you coming out of my room while she's in the Academy. Or anyone else, for that matter. You need to leave while I'm gone."

He rolls his eyes and growls deep in his chest. "You're a tease," he says. "To both of us, and you know it. When are you going to give up pursuing Zelda and give into me?"

I purse my lips at that and grab my coat. He doesn't know I'm still trying to find a way around all this, around this whole soul taking thing. But while I'm trying to figure it out, he's a distraction because of our past. I can't stop when he kisses me and I feel guilty when I look at Zelda after having kissed him, but there's still a chance I can stop this storm of demons from infiltrating the village myself and still try to woo Zelda.

My head is a mass of confusion for wanting both of them. But I know, in my heart, I can't have both. It's either one or the other, because I'll end up hurting Zelda and myself in the long run if I choose Ghirahim and her. And if I choose just Ghirahim, Zelda will be hurt, but if I choose Zelda..well, would Ghirahim be hurt? I doubt it. That's why I need just a little time to sort this out. Spend a little time with Ghirahim and a little time with Zelda. Balance them both out, and decide who I want to be with more.

If I find another way, I choose Zelda, but if I give my soul up to save her and the village, I choose Ghirahim. And in my confusion, I don't know which one I'm preparing for more. The part I hate most is that it shouldn't be this hard. A demon over a beautiful, kind woman. A woman that isn't deserving of me. That's another reason this is so hard.

"Go on, then," Ghirahim says to me.

I've been thinking for too long and the silence between us has become deafening. I pull on my coat, glance at him quickly as I leave, and make my way down the hall. This time, I've chosen Zelda.

* * *

When Zelda and I get to the café, it's full of people. Most of them come here during the cold, winter nights to keep warm with some of Piper's famous soups and ales, but it isn't too full so we sit down and order quickly and order. We both get soup, but I order an ale. After today, I need one.

We eat in silence for a while, and it isn't until I notice the crystal that I gave her around her neck that I stop and look at her. "Do you always wear that?" I ask.

She looks down and clasps the crystal in her hand. "Yes, it was a gift by someone I care about deeply." She smiles and my heart sinks.

The crystal gives me a bad vibe. I can't quite put my finger on why, but I leave the matter alone when Piper brings me my ale. I thank her, then turn back to my soup.

"I know you love Skyloft," Zelda starts. "And I'd understand if you wanted to stay here a while, until the spring eclipse."

I meet her eyes and see an understanding there. I've missed Skyloft dearly, and wouldn't mind staying here for a week or more. I know I can trust Groose to guard Zelda while I'm not there. After all, he did it the whole time I lived here after I defeated Demise. "I may take your suggestion," I say. "I've been thinking about researching the library for some other way to defeat the demons and spirits on the day of the eclipse."

"Link," she says, but her voice trails off and she smiles weakly. "I understand. Do what you must."

I don't know if she thinks I'm fibbing, or if I'm just doing it to make her feel better, but either way, I know she understands.

"And what of Ghirahim?"

"I don't care what he does until that day. I'm not his watch dog."

She looks at me intently, as if she knows something I don't, and when I notice my face flushes. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you," she says.

"What's that?"

"You and Ghirahim, you're both getting along better than I expected."

I take a gulp of ale and make a face of disgust at her. "We aren't getting along. I'm only tolerating him for your sake."

"If there is one thing I admire about you, Link, it's your ability to sustain patience."

"Thank-you, Zelda. I don't feel that way about myself, but it's good to hear that coming from you."

I put my hand on the table and think about holding it out for her to hold, but then I think about the way Ghirahim kissed me and put it around my mug instead. Just thinking about it now makes me feel lightheaded.

I don't understand how I became so messed up in the head that I prefer a demon over a beautiful, young woman. At least his physical company. I suppose because I now he's capable of giving my body what it wants, and what I want is wrong in comparison to Zelda. I could never ask her to do half the things I think about Ghirahim doing to me, what he has done before. It's completely different.

I still have two and a half months to think about it. Two and a half months to find another way.

Either way, my heart will be broken.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Holy stuff, I'm slacking majorly and I do apologize for the three month delay. My life is very busy and sometimes I only find time to write late at night, and sometimes I'm so tired I can't keep my eyes open long enough to type. That and sometimes I get tired of a story and have to focus on another one. I'm pissing off some fans on another fic as I speak yikes! It's hard when trying to wrap up two fics that are in the middle and juggling the busy stuff going on, but I haven't forgotten about you guys and of course I'm going to finish this fic. I may have to re-read this story again later before I write chapter 10. I started this chapter in April and wrote the rest last night/today. Hope you all like.**

Edit: I fixed the first sentence so it wasn't so confusing to everyone. I didn't intend to make it sound like Link was trying to keep away from Ghirahim on purpose, it's because he doesn't want Zelda seeing them hang around each other!

**Chapter 9**

I stay away from Ghirahim the next day since Zelda is still here, but he's made it obvious to stay out of my way too for that reason, because I don't see him anywhere on Skyloft. Zelda leaves around mid-day to go back to the land below – Eagus accompanying her. I use my search of the library for my other plan as an excuse to stay on Skyloft. I need to get away and clear my head, even if that means getting away from Zelda. Groose will protect her down below.

I go through different books in the library well into the evening, even after Zelda has gone. Some of the books I've gathered contain such titles as _Tale of the Loftwing _and _Skyloft Folklore_, but other than those, I haven't come across much of anything else besides documents about family trees, plants, food, wind and weather, and animals. But there are a lot of books and I haven't even gone through half of them yet.

It isn't until I notice the words of a book I'm reading blurring together that I look up and realize the light outside is fading. I've been in here for a couple of hours and I don't want to keep looking for books by candlelight, so I put several of the books I pulled out back up, except for the one entitled _Skyloft Folklore_, and leave the room. I tuck the book under my arm and take the upstairs door to the balcony outside for some fresh air. I've been inside for too long.

The air is cold and it makes me shiver, but it also feels good to feel the wind up here. A few flurries blow by and I can already tell it's going to be a freezing night. The sun has already set, but there's still a faint light on the horizon against the clouds, which seem to be growing more and more, and darker and darker in the distance.

"Well, I see you've decided to venture out from your little nook."

I look up, startled to see Ghirahim sitting up on the roof above me. He's slumped against a post, one leg propped up on the other and his arms folded against his chest.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"Were you concerned?"

"Not really, since you can take care of yourself. I just haven't seen you all day."

"Miss me then?" He smiles down at me.

Of course I did. "No," I say instead.

He chuckles at that and hops down from his perch and moves in close to me.

I shiver and he sees it, so he takes his cloak off and hands it to me.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm giving you my cloak, like a good gentleman. Are you going to take it or not?"

I hesitate and raise a brow at him, but I take the cloak and put it around me anyway. "Thank-you," I say, a bit confused at his nature. This can't be right – he must want something.

He cocks his head and narrows his eyes on my arm. "What have you got there?"

I look down at the book under my arm. "Oh, just something to read later."

"I know you have a few books down below, but I never did take you for the reading type."

I shrug. "I suppose you didn't know because you didn't bother getting to know me."

He smiles at that and crosses his arms against his chest. "So you're staying here while Zelda goes down below," he states and I nod. "So that means you're free tonight?"

"Free?"

"You aren't spending your time with her."

I bite my lip and look at him. "No. I don't plan on doing much of anything."

"Then perhaps you'd like to join me for dinner?"

I raise one of my brows. Ghirahim, asking me to join him for dinner? It sounds an awful like me asking Zelda the same thing last night. It dawns on me, then. Ghirahim is.._courting _me. As odd as it sounds. I suspected it before, what with him helping me out around my house down below, but he had denied it then. But now, I _know _he is. And that he can't deny.

I smile and pull his cloak around me tighter. "Sure," I say, and follow him to wherever he wants us to go.

Ghirahim wants to go someplace away from Skyloft, so we end up riding our Loftwings to the Lumpy Pumpkin Inn. They have a cafe, and people play music at night. Some people from Skyloft come here, but they get more stragglers than anything. The place is lively and the food is good after a cold day. I just don't look forward to riding back in the freezing wind.

Ghirahim glances at me often as we eat and listen to the music. He seems to be enjoying it, and I can't help but enjoy it too, especially with him. The sound of a woman playing a harp on the stage makes me think back to when I stayed with Ghirahim for a week, when he played a haunting tune on his piano. It was beautiful, and I hummed it often after he left. But since we've drifted, I hate that I can't remember it anymore.

When the woman playing the harp finishes her song, several people clap, including me, but Ghirahim remains silent and poised. I continue to eat my chicken soup quietly, until his voice breaks our silence.

"You were born on Skyloft, correct?" he asks suddenly.

I'm a bit taken aback by his suddenness. "Yes."

"A sky child. Raised with wind and clouds. You never smell like the people down below, no matter how long you've been down there."

My heart skips a beat at hearing him say that, yet I feel odd at hearing him talk about how I smell. "Is that..bad?"

He smiles crookedly at me. "Not at all."

I glance around, hoping no one can hear us. The last thing I want is for people on Skyloft to be talking about me, so I drop the topic about how I smell and save it for later and start something new. "What about you? Where were you born?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Er.." I quickly glance at the table and take a sip of my water so I don't have to respond.

"I was born down below, smart guy."

I bite my lip at the next question I want to ask, but I ask it anyway since we're in a room with other people and he can't get mad at me publicly. "Was your mom..human?" I whisper.

He looks up at me at that, and his glare on me is intense, so much that I have to look away because it looks like he's visually murdering me with his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," I say nervously and stand to my feet. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Link-"

But I ignore him and rush for the back door before he can say anything else. I shouldn't have mentioned his mother or being human or anything else I might have insinuated. It was too much, and I know how angry he gets. If there's one thing I do know about Ghirahim, it's that he's very quick to anger.

As soon as I get outside and breathe in the sharp night air I close my eyes. All of this is too much to handle right now. Having feelings for both Zelda and Ghirahim, unsure of whether I'll give him my soul or not and trying to fight the desire I have for him that seems to be burning deep inside my chest. I can't win, no matter what. This is a losing battle and there's a slim chance of getting around it without making some sacrifices. If I can't find another way, my soul is his.

But would it really be so bad?

I run both my hands through my hair and tug at my tendrils. I stay that way for a few seconds, then I turn around to head back inside but as soon as I do, I jump back and take a few breaths. Ghirahim is standing against the building, staring at me. How long has he been there? It makes me feel uneasy.

"Didn't mean to startle you," he says.

"I just didn't expect you to be standing there."

"You mean you aren't used to me showing up unexpectedly yet?"

"I never got used to it."

"Yes, you did."

A breeze begins to blow when he says that. I don't respond, just stare at him as he makes his way to me. I can't help but feel a stirring in my chest when he stops and smiles at me. It isn't mocking, isn't sarcastic, isn't cruel. It's just..a smile. I look up at him and he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I never noticed..just how damned beautiful that hair of yours is," he says. "Until now."

I blush at that and bite back a smile. "It's just a piece of shag."

He laughs softly at that and looks out at the sky, which is becoming full of dark storm clouds. I can already see lightning in the distance. "So you want to know if my mother was human," he starts.

"You don't have to," I whisper.

"No, I _want _to." He doesn't look at me, just continues to stare out at the sky, then continues, "My mother fell for a demon, my father. She left her life, her family, everything she knew, for him."

"Did she..give him her soul?"

He looks at me at that but he doesn't scowl or become angry. "No, she didn't, so now they're apart, forever. Once she conceived me, I suppose she thought of the life I might live and wanted something more for me, so she fled from him but he eventually found her."

"What happened after that?"

"I grew up down below with the both of them, and at some point in my youth I sold my soul to Demise. I became bound to him and him to me. So when you sent him back into the underworld, it broke my bond from his sword, but not my bond to him."

It dawns on me then. "You're still bound to Demise then?"

"Yes."

"Then, when the spirits come.."

"If they get me they'll take me back with them and deliver me to Demise, but if I have a soul, he'll leave me to my responsibility to protect that soul, and I can stay here and help warn off the swarm of demons."

"So that really is why you wanted my soul..to protect yourself." I look away at that, feeling a bit upset. He had told me before, but I hadn't wanted to believe it. At first I thought he had fabricated a story to get my soul, then I find out he really doesn't want it that badly, he just wants it to keep himself safe.

"It's more than that, Link."

"Is it? You only want mine or Zelda's soul to keep yourself safe, not anyone else."

"No." He grabs my arm but I push it away. "I don't want to go back to Demise, but I also saw it as a good opportunity to get your soul."

"Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning instead of lying like you always do?"

The muscles in his jaw tighten and he stares at me intently, as if he doesn't want to tell me anything more. A clap of thunder sounds in the distance and Ghirahim closes the gap between us so that we're close. Too close.

"I'm not doing this for your petty village," he says to me. "I'm doing it for you, to keep you alive."

That makes my heart skip a beat, but I don't let him get to me. I'm not as naïve as I once was, and I just can't believe him now. I once thought he'd protect me over himself, but not anymore. "And yourself. Don't forget the first reason you wanted my soul. So you don't go back to your master in the stench of the Underworld, where you belong."

I walk away at that point, and he doesn't pursue me. I'm fed up now and take my Loftwing back to Skyloft, back to the Academy, where my old room is still at, but I don't sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys. Much appreciated.

**Chapter 10**

I don't sleep when I get back to my old room at the Academy, like I knew I wouldn't. Instead I light a few candles and grab the book _Skyloft Folklore_ I got from the library earlier. I flip through the pages, which are rather old, but I don't really see anything that could help in getting out of giving my soul to Ghirahim. And even this book doesn't mention the Master Sword, for obvious reasons, I suppose.

But what if that _is _the answer?

The Master Sword, could it really help us out? Not only could I get myself out of giving my soul to him, but I could also keep the demons of the Underworld from taking Ghirahim as well. But wait, since when was I in this to save Ghirahim? I walked away from him not long ago because of what he had told me, but was that because he twisted the truth or because I couldn't bear the thought that he still loves himself more than me?

I suddenly throw the book across the room and run my fingers through my hair. Ghirahim hurt Zelda, he hurt me..Why would I have any reason to save him? It's clear that his reason for wanting my soul isn't because he wants me, but because he only wants to save himself. For that reason, I have to forget about what Zelda said about souls equaling the love of one's heart when given to a demon. No wonder Ghirahim was so willing to take Zelda's. She's a last resort if I won't give him mine.

What a selfish demon, and what a fool I am, for believing there could have been even the slightest chance.

I pull out my dagger. The things me and Ghirahim could do with this dagger, I can only imagine. But I don't want to think about doing messed up things like that anymore, and especially not with him. I know it's not normal and I know it isn't healthy. But every once in a while, I like to run the blade over my skin, because it makes me think of him. But not anymore.

I throw the dagger across the room and it settles next to the book on the floor. I'll be replacing it with the Master Sword soon enough, and I won't let Ghirahim get in my way.

* * *

The next day it's raining, which makes it harder to fly my Loftwing back down to the village, but I need to talk with Zelda about my plan to use the Master Sword to slay the demons. If I sealed their master back into his hellish domain, then I know I can send them back, as well as help save the village.

But it'll have to wait for now, and since there's nothing else to do while it rains, I go back to the library in the Academy and browse more of the books there. I get a lonely feeling while I look at all the titles and wonder where Ghirahim is at the moment, but shake my head and tell myself I don't want to talk to him right now, that he's upset me and I don't even want to be near him at all.

But who am I kidding? I still have this pang in my chest that won't go away, and it aches every time I see him. I look out the window and watch as drops of rain slide down the pane. I look out at the sky and can see the Thunderhead in the distance and it makes me think of him.

I sigh softly and put my hand on the pane, remembering when I followed him there and spent the night in his bed. He had been looking through books then too. I remember he had had them scattered all over his table. Which makes me wonder. "Ghirahim," I whisper, wondering if he's there now and wondering what he was looking for then, like myself.

"Yes?"

I tense and turn around on my heel when I hear his voice behind me. He's leaning against the door and I let out a silent breath of air. "What do you want?"

"You called."

"No I didn't."

"So I suppose I imagined my name on those sweet lips of yours?"

"I'm sure you imagine a lot of things."

He laughs at that and pushes himself off the door. "My, my, what a mess it is in here. What exactly are you trying to find?"

"A way around me giving up my soul." I flip open a book lying on the desk. I don't know what it is, I just don't want to look at him right now.

"There is no way, Link. If you want me to protect you-"

"Save yourself. If you want to save yourself, you'll need my soul. I know, you said it before."

There's a silence in the air at that, a silence that hangs so long that I have to look up to see if he's still here or not. And he is, he's just not paying me any attention. He's looking at the books on the shelves. I suddenly wonder at his mood.

"What?" I start. "For once you don't have anything to say back?"

"What do you want me to say, Link? Do you want me to agree with you that it's only about me, that I only want to save myself? Or do you want me to keep telling you things you don't think are true?"

"I just want you to tell the truth, period."

He looks at me at that and his face is rather annoyed. "I _told_ you the truth last night. Of course I want to save myself from going back to Demise. I failed to resurrect him, failed to get rid of you, I know he isn't happy with me. But I also don't want his demons taking your life."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

He purses his lips and looks up at the ceiling, as if trying to keep his composure. "Because I wouldn't have let you tear up the contract otherwise."

I raise my brows, but it's not enough. "You've told too many lies for me to even believe that."

He strides across the room at that and grabs my arms. I try to push him off, but he's got the upper hand here and right now I'm too vulnerable because of my aching chest, so he succeeds into pushing me against a bookshelf and kisses me hard on my lips.

I let him kiss me, but only for a few seconds before I fight against him, and he doesn't fight back. He lets me go but doesn't move back.

"I don't know how else to prove to you that I want to protect you. There's no one else's soul I want besides yours, and if it means saving you and myself, why not take advantage of it?"

"Because you didn't ask for it, you're using blackmail instead!" It's a stupid retort, but the only one my aching heart has at the moment.

"Should I have asked?"

I roll my eyes at that, but realize he's being serious. Then it dawns on me. Ghirahim really is going about this the wrong way and he doesn't understand why. He's almost..innocent. "Zelda told me you told her that someone giving a demon their soul is like two lovers giving their hearts to one another." I fold my arms and look up at him. "Is that true?"

He clenches his jaw and sort of sighs. "She really does know how to run that mouth of hers, doesn't she?"

"Ghirahim, is it true? You're the one who told her."

"Well, you're the one accusing me of lying all the time. Why don't you tell me if it's true?"

"Just tell me!"

He crosses his arms and stares at me for a few seconds before finally saying, "Yes, it's true."

I swallow hard, trying to understand what he's saying. "So you want to save yourself, but you don't mind me giving you my heart even if it means you giving me yours?"

"You humans always have a funny way of explaining love. I just told Zelda the closest analogy I could think of to make her understand what she'd be getting herself into if she gave me hers. Of course I want yours over hers, but you've got it in that little head of yours that I'm only in this for myself."

I look away, back at the windows, where the rain is still coming down at a steady pace. What if Ghirahim is telling the truth? And if he is, should I willingly give my soul to him or should I still find another way?

"Are you saying you love me?" I finally ask.

"No, I'm saying there's no one else's soul in this world I want but yours."

Of course. He's a demon, he doesn't understand love. I get this sudden idea in my head to _teach_ him what love really is, but I have a feeling that plan will backfire. Still, I can't help but _feel_ that what he's telling me is true. If Ghirahim's way of telling me he loves me is by telling me he wants my soul more than anyone else's, then I'm going to have to try and do my best to show him how much I do care about him.

"Alright," I say. "I'm sorry about last night. I came over as insensitive, I suppose."

"Link," he steps closer to me. "Believe me when I tell you that, even if the spirits weren't coming for me, if I didn't have to have your soul to ward them off, then I'd still want it anyway, and I'd want to protect you before myself."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be my obligation."

I sigh and look down at that. He can't just come out and say it, can he? I don't think he ever will. Because, like I learned earlier, Ghirahim is a demon and he doesn't see love the same way I do. And for this reason I have to take it easy on him. "Alright Ghirahim," I say and move away from the shelf and walk to the desk, where there are several books lying open.

My break away from him shifts the conversation, thankfully, because he says, "What exactly are you doing in here?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do."

I look at him and laugh softly. I won't keep him in the dark about my plan. If he needs to use one of our souls to save us all, then I suppose I need to start trusting him a little and letting him in on ideas. "I've been trying to find another way to defeat the..spirits," I say, instead of using the word demon.

"Why? There is no other way."

I let out a breath, glad that he didn't get angry at my suggestion. "Look, I know you want to protect me, so I know you'll keep your word to me and Zelda, but I don't know if I want to give my soul up to you. That's putting my eternal life on the line, and I..know how it was with you and me before. I don't want to just be..your play thing for eternity."

"I promise you that you won't be my play thing for eternity. A good demon always treats his pet with respect."

A _good_ demon? I can hear the sarcasm in his voice, but I wave it off for now. "I also don't want to die," I say.

Ghirahim suddenly laughs at that, so loud that I look at him wide-eyed.

"What?" I ask.

He continues to laugh and leans against the desk. "You, that's what. You're not going to die by giving me your soul. You'll just become immortal, like me."

I furrow my brow in confusion. "Then-what? I thought.."

"Stop thinking and just listen to me. You haven't been doing that enough since I've gotten here. You're not going to die. You're going to hand over your soul to me and I'm going to make you a halfling like myself. You'll dwell here on the land with me for eternity, or unless we return of our own will to the Underworld, which won't happen."

The thought of being with him for eternity absolutely terrifies me, yet also makes my chest stir. To live forever in my body or go to the goddesses above when I die, where Zelda told me once before that I am guaranteed a place with them, I'm not sure. Who doesn't want to live forever and not die? But who also wants to live forever with a demon?

"So what _was _this plan of yours?" he suddenly asks.

I shake my head and look at the books, thinking about my plan to get out this altogether. "I thought about using the Master Sword. I used it against Demise, why shouldn't I be able to do the same against the other spirits?"

"Because there are too many of them. Don't forget that Demise wants me back. I sold my soul to him, and he's looking for me to drag it back into the Underworld. He can't get to me up here from there, so he can't have anything to do with me, so he's going to send as many as he can to wherever I am, but they're going to be in the village too, as well as everywhere else."

"The Master Sword, it _will_ work. I know it will."

"Why are you so set on using it?"

"Because it's an alternative to save everyone without all this soul mess."

His jaw clenches at that. "Sure, use your little knife. See how you fare against them all." He pushes off the desk hard enough to make it move.

I think for a moment, then look at the windows, at the rain outside. "What about Skyloft? We could move everyone to Skyloft, then fight the horde on our own."

"Skyloft will be overrun too. I thought Zelda was a snitch, how did she manage to leave that part out?"

"She didn't mention that, which makes things harder. Tell me, what exactly do these spirits want?"

"They want walk among the living. They want to take the bodies of people up here and inhabit their bodies."

Something turns deep my stomach and I get a chill. "This is more serious than I thought."

"Which is why I need one of your souls to ward them off. Did you think I was kidding? I wouldn't just be saving your precious village down below, I'd also be saving everyone else on the land and on Skyloft from being possessed. I would literally close the gate before they came through it."

"I couldn't do that with the Master Sword," I say. "Could I?"

He's silent for a second, then, "I don't know, but it's best to not take any risks."

I bite my lip, but let it go for now. I don't feel like arguing right now and I have a feeling that if I continue to go on about having another plan, he'll become difficult. So I close some of the books scattered on the desk and put them up. To my surprise, Ghirahim helps, and I thank him before we leave.

Since everything has been cleared up from last night, I feel better about being around him and no longer resent him, but I still can't help but have a little doubt that he's in this just for me. I can't help but feel that most of it has to do with saving his own self. But still, as he opens the door for me in the library, as we walk down the stairs of the Academy, my heart flutters for him. And I know, deep within the soul that he wants, that I want him, in every way possible right now, and there will be no way for me to stop him if he makes a move.

I stop in front of my door and watch as he slows his walking and looks back at me, ready to follow me in. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I don't know if we need to be seen together going into my room," I whisper.

He raises a brow. "Then let's go elsewhere."

"Like where? Everyone here knows me, and they'll start talking if they see us together. Word will get back to Zelda and she'll start wondering."

He cocks his head as if thinking for a moment, then he smiles and looks away. "We could go into the Thunderhead, where I still go every once in a while."

"You still go there?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

I think for a moment. Go there alone, with Ghirahim? Should I? Would that be wise? Not at all, but my heart is bleeding for him at the moment, and I don't want to be the one to have to say no. If I go there, though, I know I _won't_ say no.

I nod my head and follow him outside.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **You guys had better like this chapter.

**Chapter 11**

When we get to Ghirahim's place inside the Thunderhead, I'm a little nervous. It's obvious that he wants us someplace alone, but the fact that I just followed him here without a second thought was rash. I've been trying to keep a certain distance from him physically, but we've kissed quite a few times now and the other night I was close to being physically intimate with him had Zelda not interrupted. Now that we're alone, and well away from Zelda or anyone else, it'll be near impossible for me to leave here until morning.

I think Ghirahim senses my nervousness and tension, because he smiles at me when he takes my cloak. "Something wrong?"

"No," I say, and shiver. I am cold from the ride over here, but my nervousness is making me shake.

"I'll get a fire going," he says, and makes his way to the fireplace in the living room area.

The place is dark, especially with it being evening and the clouds outside being dark. I look around and my eyes fall on a room to the left, and I know that it's his room, the same room I slept in with him when I followed him here last time. That night, he had loved me with such tenderness that I seemed to have forgotten about it until now. Maybe that's because he wanted me to forget about it.

"I haven't been here in a while," he says, sparking a fire with his finger onto the wood. "But I still have a stock of wood here, as well as some food. Although I doubt it's any good."

I move to the fire, which starts blazing fast, due to Ghirahim's power, and warm my hands. "Well you'd better find something. I need to eat, you know, and I'm starving."

He raises a brow at that. "I'm sure you are," he says, and moves away from the mantle. "I'll be right back."

I see him leave the room through a door, one that I remember going to the cellar, and rub my hands together near the fire. A few minutes later, Ghirahim is back with a few things in his arms.

"I have a few apples and pears, along with some peanuts."

He drops them all on the couch sitting in front of the fireplace, and I take an apple and bite into it. "It'll do for now," I say.

"Are you warm enough now?" he asks.

"No, it's pretty cold in here." I stand even closer to the fire and rub my arms.

"I can help with that." Ghirahim comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my body, so that I can't move my arms.

I close my eyes and lean my head back against his shoulder. It seems to fit there perfectly with my height. My insides start burning and my skin feels tingly against the fabric of his tunic. I feel his hand cup my chin and his lips press against my jaw. And that kiss alone melts the rest of my body.

I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore so I break away from him long enough to place my apple on the mantle and turn around to face him. I look up at him and he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. I'm not sure if I like that or not, but I like the way he's looking at me now, so I let him pull me into him. I hesitate as he leans into me, but eventually I let him kiss my lips. And I know that after this kiss I'm done for, that I'm spending the night with him in this place. And it only took a total of ten minutes.

He rubs his palm up my chest as he kisses me more deeply and cups his hand around my neck to pull me even closer to him. But he's a bit rough and I nearly stumble against him and break us apart. I look down, unsure of what to do now. Ghirahim was always the one to initiate anything we did before, but now that things are more consensual between us, I don't know how to act. Ghirahim has tried to seduce me a few times since he's come back, and I've rejected him every time, but now I'm ready. I have to put Zelda aside, have to admit that, even if I find another way around giving my soul to him, that she is too good for me, and we will never be together. My heart still longs for Ghirahim, no matter how he's treated me, and I hate to admit that I don't want to lost him again.

"Come on," he whispers to me, and I hesitantly follow him into the side room, the room I shared with him before over a year ago.

The room is the same now as it was then, with a single bed and candles and a few tables. There are no longer any books on the big table, just a few candles.

"It's funny," he says from behind me. "All my attempts to get you to sleep with me and all I needed to do was bring you back to my place."

I bite my lip at that. "Do you want to kill the mood?" I say.

"Of course not." He takes his sheath for his dagger off his belt loop and tosses it on the table, along with one that's hidden in his boot, and looks down at me, as if expecting me to do the same.

All I have is my dagger, so I toss it and my belt onto the table and take a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "You're acting nervous."

"You're just..being very nice."

"I think you underestimate me, Link, and I think you're unaware of just how much I really want you, so I've been trying my best to please you as best as I can."

"How badly do you want me?"

"Very," he smiles.

"Is that all?" I'll play along with him.

"Come here," he says, and grabs my arm. He pulls me into a kiss like before and wastes no time in pushing me to his bed.

My legs give way when they hit the bed and I fall back with Ghirahim on top of me. I let out a laugh, and for the first time in a long time, I feel good. I mean really good. I feel childish and nervous and full of butterflies all at the same time. The best part of it all is that Ghirahim isn't making me feel like his slave, for the first time ever. That makes everything we're about to do more innocent.

"I enjoy hearing you laugh," he says, though I catch the hesitance in his voice, as if he didn't want to tell me.

"I guess it's just something I do when I feel happy."

"Are you happy?"

"I am right now."

He smiles down at me lazily before kissing me again, a little more rough this time. His hands slide up my tunic and he pulls me up to pull it off. As soon as he sees my chest he bends his head to kiss my exposed skin and I melt against his lips. His hair tickles me and I have the sudden urge to run my fingers through the soft strands, so I plant my hands in it and let out a rugged moan as he nips at my chest, going down instead of back up to my face. I help him trail down my torso with his tongue with my hands, which don't leave his hair. It feels so good that I arch myself into him without meaning to and he reacts by grabbing my hips and steadying me.

His hands grab at the top of my trousers and tugs on them slightly, but doesn't pull them down. Instead he presses his mouth against my hardened manhood through the material and even that act alone makes me sigh. I don't let my hands leave his hair, instead I use them to press him into me more. The way he's making me feel right now makes me smile, because the way he's handling me now is the way he handles me in my dreams. I only hope he doesn't turn on me and go back to his old way of doing things. At least not right now. Right now I want us to take things slow, just like this.

Ghirahim pulls my trousers down until my hardened length is exposed, and he wastes no time in taking me into his mouth. As soon as his slides himself down me, I let out a moan so loud that I know I've just given Ghirahim more than his ego can handle. I know, because he's made me feel the same before. And the way his mouth is moving on me now is more than enough to make me moan again. My fingers still stay planted in his hair, his tendrils soft and smooth. But we haven't done this in a long time and him doing this to me, in a place where we don't have to keep quiet, where we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us, is making me feel so on fire that I have to stop him.

"Ghirahim," I say, stopping his movement with my hands now. "I won't last long if you keep doing this."

He stops at that, to my surprise, and crawls up to me and kisses my lips. "Then we'll have to try something else, won't we?"

I feel him pull his tunic up, so I help him with it and tug it up over his head. Then my fingers fly to the button on his trousers and I kiss him frantically while trying to get them off, but he pushes me back and pulls my own trousers all the way off before tossing his on the floor. Then his lips find mine again and I embrace him as he presses against me. We move together, our lengths making contact. The feeling is unreal and it makes me almost laugh with joy at the sensation I almost forgot about. I tighten my arms around him, not letting him go, because this moment is one I've been waiting for for a long time.

But we don't stay that way long. Ghirahim pulls me up by my arms and makes me sit in his lap so that I'm looking down at him. His arms snake around my sides and up my back so he can hold me better and press me into him more. I hang my head over until my hair is touching his shoulder, tickling him instead now, but I can't resist his neck and place my lips into the crook there and kiss him. He reacts to that by tightening his hands around my hips and pressing me more into him.

"Look at me," he says.

I do, and he cups my head with his hand and kisses my lips passionately. I take his arms out from around me so that I can lay back, but Ghirahim doesn't get on top of me and kiss me. Instead he sits on his knees over my face and forces my head down on his erect manhood. I take him in my mouth, all of him, as I lay there. He feels amazing in my mouth, and I know he's enjoying it too when he grunts from up above. His fingers dig into my hair and tighten around my locks. I don't mind, though, as long as he's touching me. But when he starts thrusting deeper into my mouth, I choke and have to stop him.

"Slow down," I say.

He hesitates, but stops what he's doing and moves off of me. "I think we've been going rather slow enough, don't you think?"

I sit up and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, like Ghirahim did earlier. The truth is I'm a bit afraid of going farther with him. It's been over a year, I have no idea how this is going to feel. I dealt with it then because I had to, and eventually because I wanted to. But how do I deal with it under mutual consent?

"What's this?" Ghirahim asks, and I see him looking at my forearm, where a scar is from where I cut myself with my dagger weeks ago, the day he came back. I look down at it, not wanting to remember when I had made the puncture, because I had done it in remembrance of him. Because I wanted to feel the pain he once inflicted on me. But not anymore. Right now, all I want is any tenderness he's willing to give.

"It's nothing," I finally say.

He eyes me suspiciously, but lets it go and kisses my lips again. I react to him by wrapping my arms around him and holding him tight against me. I'm surprised at him, to be honest, at the way he's handling me, at the way he's actually doing this without being rushed or too rough, and I don't want it to end. That's why I want to take things slow with him, but by the way he's touching me down there, he wants to take me right now. He places his fingers on my lips and sticks two of them inside my mouth. I suck on them for a few seconds, then he takes them out and my body tenses as he tries to slip them both inside me.

I seethe and stiffen against the bed, but he hovers me and smooths my hair back with his free hand.

"Shh," he whispers. "It'll only hurt for a few minutes. Don't you remember?"

I don't look at him because my eyes are shut tight. No, I don't recall the pain before the pleasure, I just know that it's supposed to happen. But I have to take it, because despite the pain I feel right now, I do want him. It doesn't take him long to replace his fingers with his erection, but he goes slow with me, which I'm glad for. I clench my hands into the blankets and move my head to the side while he slowly makes his way inside. I breathe in and out quickly, my chest falling and rising as he grips at my shoulder with his hand.

Then he does something I don't expect as he slides deeper inside me. He takes my face in his hands and turns my head to face him. His hands are big and his fingers are long and surprisingly soft, as well as cool to the touch.

"Open your eyes," he says.

My eyelids flutter and when I open them I see him looking at me from above. He leans his forehead against mine and that's when I notice that he's all the way inside me and that it hurts slightly, but I love feeling him there. His hands are still on my face, but he isn't kissing me and the only part of him that's moving is his hips. He's just staring at me, his eyes droopy and his mouth open slightly, as if he's enjoying me intensely.

"Do you even realize how incredibly beautiful you are right now?" he whispers.

I feel my face go hot, despite everything we're doing. "No, but thanks." I seethe for a second as he thrusts in a little harder. I finally unfurl my fingers from the blankets and place them on his back. Then I let my body relax a little more and let my head fall back against the bed.

Ghirahim finally moves his hands from my face and kisses my neck, and I close my eyes again, because now things are starting to feel good. The way he moves against me is more than enough, it's what I've been craving for a long time with him. It's almost enough to make me go ahead and tell him he can have my soul all he wants, as long as he treats me like this all the time. But I don't, because I know how foolish that is. I put that thought aside, wanting only to focus on him right now.

I suddenly jump and let out a laugh when I feel his nails running lightly down my ribcage. It tickles so much I push him in reflex.

He looks up at me and smiles crookedly. "You're ticklish?"

"A little."

"So if I ever want to see you smile, or hear that little laugh again, all I have to do is this?" He runs his nails across my ribs again and I jump again, but don't laugh, only grin broadly.

"Yes, now _stop_," I say, grabbing his wrists.

"Yes, sir." He embraces me completely and kisses me deeply.

I'm a whirlwind of emotions and feelings right now, and the way he's making me feel makes me come closer to relieving myself. His hand pumps me as he thrusts inside me at a faster pace. My body becomes very hot and I arch my back up off the bed, unable to contain myself any longer. With the sweat beading on my head and in my hair, with a loud moan into the air, I relieve myself on the both of us. He thrusts faster and puts his fingers in my mouth. I suck on them, moaning into them.

Within seconds he's making a noise deep in his throat and I know, as he grunts out loud, that he's releasing himself inside me. "Link," he whispers. "Dammit, Link."

My body is still sweating and I still feel flushed, but his clammy body against mine now, the both of us spent, is exactly what I want to feel, and this is exactly where I want to be. Here, with him, his head laying on my chest as he pulls out of me. Our uneven breathing as the only sound in the room as the cold air cools us both off. The way he isn't moving off of me at all, and how I can tell he's falling asleep.

There's no going back now and things have just gotten more hard. Now, there's less of a chance of me finding another way around giving him my soul, and more of a chance of letting him have it. Now, I know I've chosen Ghirahim over Zelda.

Now, I know I'll give him my soul.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **My inbox was flooded with reviews from that last chapter haha XD But I don't mind, I'm glad you all liked it. Now please enjoy this extra treat. I think this now marks the middle of the story. Yikes. Thought we were nearing the end? Ha..I thought so too -_- I don't mind though, I'll stay up late for Ghiralink.

Also, I really should start posting the music I listen to when I write certain chapters. Certain music creates the mood of the scene. Anyway, I listened to the song "Lilium" from the anime Elfen Lied during this chapter. It's hauntingly beautiful. The full theme song can be found on youtube.

**Chapter 12**

I wake up on my stomach and groan lazily. I look towards the window on the far wall and see light coming through. I also notice the fire Ghirahim started in the room last night before I went to sleep is still going. I didn't even have to ask him to start one up, he just did it. Remembering that act alone makes me bite my lip and smile into my pillow.

I roll over onto my back and plop my arm back to where Ghirahim laid beside me last night, but I don't feel him there now. I look over, but when I do my body tenses up and I nearly jump where I'm at, because Ghirahim is leaning against the table we put our belts and daggers on last night. He's got his arms crossed against his bare chest and a hand to his mouth, biting on one of his fingernails. The way he's looking at me now makes me feel weird and dizzy, like the old feelings he used to give me.

"We really need to work on you watching me sleep," I say, sitting up on the bed.

"And you need to work on being less jumpy."

"Fair enough." I smile at him warmly, inviting him to sit with me, but he doesn't, which is a bit of a letdown.

He cocks his head at me. "I enjoy looking at you sometimes when I pass through the room. Seeing you in my bed while I run about is most pleasing."

I hold back a smile, not sure if I like that or not, and ignore him. "How long have you been awake?"

"A couple of hours, I suppose."

"Why are you up so early?"

"Early?" he laughs. "It's nearly noon. You've overslept."

I raise my brows at that. "I've been asleep all morning?"

Ghirahim nods and turns around to face the table, then brings a tray set with food and sits it on the bed. "I got you something to eat but you wouldn't wake up."

"Thank-you, I'm starving." I smile at him and take the cup of water sitting on the tray and gulp it down. Then I grab some toast. There are also eggs and bacon and sausage. "Where did you get this?"

"I went to the Bazaar at Skyloft while you were out."

"What if I had woken up and didn't know where you were?"

"You're a big boy, I think you could have managed."

I take a bite of eggs and look at him. "You don't ever leave the person you've slept with the next day."

He raises a brow and stares down at me. He's very tall and especially over towering when he's standing and I'm sitting. He's also very handsome, I have to admit. His bare chest looks smooth and lean, but he looks more muscular than me. His arms are longer and so are his legs, and also..everything else.

"What are you looking at?" he asks me, and I notice I'm still looking at his body as I eat my food. It's probably awkward, me chewing and gawking up at him so I look away.

"Nothing," I retort, and jerk my head away. "Just wish I had your height."

"I don't. I like you the way you are."

My chest stirs at hearing him say that and my stomach fills with butterflies. He likes the way I _am_? "What else do you like?" I ask.

"Well," he hesitates, his face looking slightly annoyed. "I like that you talk in your sleep. It's positively amusing."

I narrow my eyes at him. "I talk in my sleep?"

"Yes, very much actually."

My face grows hot at that. "What do I say?"

"Trivial, stupid things mainly, but it's still amusing."

"Ghirahim, what did I say?" My voice rises. What if I've said something embarrassing?

He picks a banana up from off my tray and looks at it. "Nothing to get in an uproar about like you're doing now. You only mentioned Zelda a few times, and something about you and me using questionable items of fruit that look strikingly similar to parts of the male body."

He cuts his eyes down to look at me, the banana still in his hand, and I make the connection. As soon as I get it I punch him lightly in his side and he reacts in recoil and laughs.

"I don't know how true that is," I say. "But I did enjoy sleeping with you."

"You did?"

"Yes." I sit on the edge of the bed so that my feet hang off and look up at him.

He looks back down at me seriously and brings his hand up to my hair. He smooths it back behind my ear, a slightly annoying gesture I don't think I could honestly ever get tired of since he's started doing it. All of this seems too good to be true, but I can't forget that this is Ghirahim, the same Ghirahim that tortured me and made me do things against my will for his own pleasure. The same Ghirahim that toyed with my emotions and lead me on. And yet, I'm letting him get to me now with his sweet sentiments and kind gestures. But this is why I never stopped loving him, because I knew he had it in him somewhere, the ability to give love back, even without admitting it.

I lean forward and rest my forehead against his stomach. My hands go to his trousers and I hook my fingers on his belt, wanting him to come closer to me. He doesn't react the way I expect him to, which would be to make me look at him, topple me over on the bed, something. Instead he only takes my head in his hands and presses me against him. That's when I feel it, an aching deep in my groin, and I can't help but kiss the skin on his stomach, trailing my lips down the grayish hairs lining his torso as I go down. I undo his belt when I get to it and pull his trousers down only enough to take his hardened manhood into my mouth.

I don't look up at him, but I know he's looking down at me as he plays with my hair. It feels good, him playing with my tendrils, but I know he feels even better right now with what I'm doing to him. I take him deeper into my mouth and move a little faster. He thrusts his hips and I feel his fingers tighten in my hair, moving me against him even more. I swirl my tongue around him, wanting to taste all of him, and he moans from above.

We go on that way for a few minutes, and then he grabs me by my hair forcefully and thrusts so hard into my mouth that I don't have time to pull back, and I end up taking everything he gives me. I'm not used to it and the taste is bitter so I gag and spit on the floor when he releases me. I hear him laugh from above and feel him ruffle my hair, but I slap his hand away.

"I didn't like that," I say.

"Then you shouldn't have started it. If you can't take it, then don't do it."

As I sit on the floor, I have to remind myself that Ghirahim is still a demon, and that even if he has changed some, he hasn't changed completely. He's taken care of me, fed me, sheltered me, made love to me; I don't want to despise him for one small act. That, and I have to admit, I kind of liked the way he handled me just now. It reminded me of..our time together before. But I don't want to be reminded of all the things we did before. But this, I can take this.

"Well?"

I look over and see him hold his hand out to me. I take it and he pulls me up, then he pushes me down on the bed and pulls my trousers down. I let him, because I'm still hard and want some relief. I close my eyes and sigh when I feel his mouth on me, treating me just the way I treated him. It feels amazing and I hold his head in my hands, like he did mine, but I don't handle him as hands smooth over my chest, feeling me, and he grabs one of my hands in his hair and holds it tightly, which makes me smile.

It doesn't take me long to relieve myself in his mouth, which he surprisingly takes without hesitation, unlike myself. My body feels so good as it releases that I can't help myself when I dig my hands in the blankets, when my face goes so hot I'm breathing in huffs, when I moan so loudly I end up swearing out loud into the air. My body trembles when he parts his mouth away and I open my eyes to see him lick his lips.

"You," he whispers, hovering over me. "Are absolutely exquisite."

I clench my jaw shut, unsure of what to say to that. Instead I just lay my head back and close my eyes again, too spent to do anything else for a couple of minutes. I feel him move off the bed and I look over to see him walking towards the fire. He pokes at it, building it up more.

"You really should eat," he says. "Don't want you getting too thin. You already need to gain some weight."

I roll my eyes at that, but pull up my trousers and do as he says, which isn't too much of a problem since my stomach has been rumbling since I've gotten up. I continue eating the rest of what's on my tray before I was interrupted by Ghirahim. He is right, though, I could gain some weight. I lost some when Ghirahim went away and just continued to eat very little since then, especially since he's come back. I look at his back as I eat, then back down at my tray, because looking at him was what got us distracted from my food in the first place. Instead I look around the room and my eyes land on the table that was once full of books the time I spent the night here with him before.

I narrow my eyes at it now. It's only littered with clothes and candles now. "Ghirahim," I start.

"Yes?" He turns around.

"When I was here before, you had several books on that table, and you seemed to be very into them. What was it that you were doing?"

He stands up straight and crosses his arms. "I was looking for a way around what's going to happen in a few months. Same as you."

"You knew about it then?"

"Yes. I knew Demise would be coming for me. I researched anything I could find to save myself."

I narrow my eyes at him. "But you owned my soul then, with the contract. You could have just used me."

"No." He crosses the room and picks up his tunic on the table.

"Why not?" I need to know the answer.

He pulls his tunic on slowly and seems to hesitate with his next words. "Because I wanted you to give me your soul of your own free will. I knew..you would hate me for using you like that, and I knew that you already did hate me then."

"I didn't hate you. Hurt maybe, but I didn't hate you. Not really."

"And that I can't seem to understand. You're a very peculiar human. Any others I've had were never so real, never so true to what they seemed to stand for. Yet you are an emotional whim of chaos. You don't know what you want."

"I do know what I want." I look up at him and attempt a smile, but it's painfully forced. "I just..want to keep her safe."

"You can still keep her safe."

I look up at him, and I instantly know that Ghirahim is hinting at me to give him an answer. Will I give him my soul or will I still try and find another way around this? Him or Zelda? I know what my heart wants to say, but my heart has also been broken and it's still too torn between Ghirahim and Zelda. Amid all of the love making and sweet and endearing words, I still can't do it. I need more time, we need more time. To sort things out, to get to know each other, to have more open discussions like this one.

So I don't say anything at all, not right now. I still have to discuss my plan with Zelda, the one person I'm terrified will find out about me and Ghirahim more than anyone else.


End file.
